viaje en el tiempo
by duran-nomo
Summary: tai y sora se odian y por un inesperado viaje en el tiempo. Este fic ya lo he intentado subir varias veces pero ya lo subo entero, haber si me lo cierran por plagio, cuando no lo es ya que es mio, solamente mio.


Fic de digimon.

Tai tiene 15 años y va a la secundaria de prestigio en Tokio, en la escuela hay niños mas o menos de su edad que son ricos, Tai no es para nada de padres ricos, sino de padres modestos, va ha esa escuela por que le concedieron una beca y por eso estudia allí. Tiene una hermana pequeña que solo ve los fines de semana y las vacaciones por que entre semana tiene que dormir en el instituto y no soporta a Sora Takenouchi y a Yamato Ishida, que van en su misma clase y sus mejores amigos son Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi y Mimi tiene 15 años y va a la misma secundaria que Tai, es una niña rica, no le cae bien gente como lo es Tai, que siempre los esta molestando con su novio Yamato, no saca buenas notas, pero aprueba por que su papi obliga a los profesores que la aprueben, siempre tiene alguien que la acompaña para que se rían de sus gracias.

Capitulo 1:

Tai se levanta temprano, para ducharse y bajar a la cafetería para desayunar y después le da tiempo de ir a cepillarse los dientes e ir a clases con tiempo de sobra, pero hoy empezara algo distinto.

Tai estaba desayunando tranquilamente cuando aparece en la cafetería Sora con sus amigas y ven a Tai desayunando placidamente, ellas se acercan a el para : Hombre quien tenemos aquí si es Tai la ignoro y no podía hablar por que estaba bebiéndose la leche.

Sora se dio cuenta de eso y le levanto la taza que estaba bebiendo Tai, para hacerle atragantarse con la leche, pero no lo consiguió.

Tai: Gracias, Takenouchi, por ayudarme a beberme la leche.-cuando termino de decirlo este le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sora.

Sora: ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA BESARME?-pregunto gritando por la ofensa.

Tai la ignoro completamente a Sora y se fue a su cuarto, para lavarse los dientes.

Sora: ¿ME ESCUCHAS? , TE ODIO.

Tai la escucho pero la ignoro olímpicamente.

Después de cepillarse se fue para clase ya que tenia clase de historia y a la profesora se le ocurrió esto:

Prof. de Historia: Señora Takenouchi, ponte con el señor Yagami.

Sora: ¿Por qué tengo que sentarme con ese?

Prof. de Historia: Para que dejes de hablar y se te olvido el libro y paso que te sientes con tus amigas para hablar.

Sora recogió sus cosas muy molesta y se sentó al lado de Tai.

Prof. de Historia: ¿Quién ha hecho los deberes?, aparte del señor Yagami.

Unos pocos levantaron las manos señalando que lo habían hecho.

Prof. de Historia: Lo sabia, los que no han hecho los deberes harán un trabajo con los que han hecho los ejercicios.

Podéis juntaros como queráis menos la señora Takenouchi que lo ara con Yagami.

Yamato: ¿Qué?, mi novia no puede hacer el trabajo con el empollon ese.

Tai: A ver Ishida, la profe manda, no tu, ¿acaso tienes miedo que te la quite o que?

Yamato: Ya quisieras tu Yagami.

Tai: Además no me interesa, por que una persona tan despreciable como es ella nunca me gustara.

Sora: ¿Quién te crees que eres para insúltame?

Tai: Yo.

Prof. de Historia: Ya vale, Yagami tiene razón yo mando así que se va hacer como yo diga.

Yamato y Sora se resignaron, pero Tai pensaba ¿Por qué a mi me ha tocado con ella?

Sora: No es que me agrade, ¿pero a que hora hacemos el trabajo? ese y ¿en donde?

Tai: Esta tarde a las 5, en mi habitación.

Sora: Vale, espero que terminemos pronto, para no verte la cara.

Tai: Yo también.

Cuando terminaron las clase fueron a comer tai estaba charlando con sus amigos, y les dijo que esta tarde no iba a quedar con ellos por que iba a hacer un trabajo con Takenouchi y sus amigos le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que se cuidara de ella, por si sale con algo. Sora a las 5 apareció en el cuarto de Tai y empezaron hacer el trabajo y lo terminaron a las 8, por que Sora no sabía responder a las preguntas y tai la ayudo. (Solo hubo rozamientos cuando tai se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba, pero nada más ya que sora le lanzaba miradas de odio.

Cuando todos los estudiantes bajaron a cenar y tai ya termino de cenar se fue a su habitación y se lavo los dientes y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se despertó para ir a beber agua y noto cuando se iba a levantar un peso en su hombro izquierdo y giro la vista y vio a Sora durmiendo placidamente y la dejo con cuidado en la cama y fue a buscar donde estaba la cocina para beber agua, le costo un poco encontrarla ya que no sabia por donde quedaba y a la vuelta se encontró a un su hija de 4 años.

Hija de Tai: Papa, ¿puedo dormir contigo y con mama?

Tai: Claro, pequeña, solo si haces pis y no bebes nada de agua.

Hija de Tai: Claro, papa.- cuando termino beso a su padre en la mejilla ya que estaba agachado este para estar a la misma altura que su hija.

Tai se fue al cuarto que estaba y al poco tiempo llego su hija y durmió abrazada a Sora y Sora abrazo a Tai cuando este se tumbo así que se volvieron a dormir abrazados, la familia Yagami Takenouchi.

Tai antes de dormirse pensó: ¿Cómo es que estamos Takenouchi y yo juntos, y como hemos viajado por el tiempo? No

quiero saber como se va a poner Takenouchi, cuando se despierte, creo que se controlara por la niña y después que

estemos solos me echará la bronca, si no muero antes por su comida, espero que cocine bien, si no me moriré de hambre.

Capitulo2:

Cuando amaneció a Sora le estaba dando el sol en toda la cara y eso la molestaba y entonces recordó que llegaba a clase muy tarde y se sentó rápidamente en la cama, cuando nota que tenia un peso en su pecho y un brazo rodeando su cintura cogio a la niña con cuidado y la acomodo al lado suya con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, y giro su cabeza para ver quien era el que tenia al lado suya y al ver que era Tai, le dio una patada fuerte para tirarle de la cama. Tai se despertó claro.

Tai: ¿Qué pasa? pregunto dormido y asomando su cabeza por el colchón.

Sora: Vámonos a fuera, para que me expliques que pasa aquí.-dijo mediante susurros para no despertar a la niña.

Tai: No creo que sea necesario, hemos viajado al futuro.-lo mismo que Sora.

Sora: ¿Me estas vacilando?-pregunto alzando un poco la voz.

Tai: Schhh, que la vas a despertar.

Sora: ¿Cómo que estamos en la misma casa?-pregunto después de contar hasta 10.

Tai: No lo se pero se que estamos juntos.

Sora: Por el momento te dejo, vivo.

Tai: ¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunto.

Sora: No se me da mal, por que, lo preguntas.

Tai: Para que no me muera de inanición.

Sora: Hoy te quedas sin comer, por arrogante.

Tai: Lo que tu digas, al final comeré sin salir de casa.

Sora: Eso quiero verlo, yo.

Tai se levanto y se tumbo junto a su hija para dormir un poco más, ya que estaba cansado.  
Sora: ¿Qué ya estas cansado?

Tai: No, se por que estoy cansado, supongo que por la noche hicimos cosas de parejas.

Sora: No te soporto.  
Y Sora se fue a la cocina (Después de buscarla claro)

Al cabo de una hora se despertó la niña y despertó a su papi.

Hija de Tai: Papi, despierta, que mama esta preparando el desayuno y huele muy bien.

Tai: Si, ahora voy, hija, me haces un favor.

Hija de Tai: Claro papi.

Tai: Tu madre me ha castigado sin comer, la puedes convencer para que me levante el castigo.

Hija de Tai: Claro, papito.

La hija de Sora y Tai se fue de la cama busco a su madre en la cocina.

Hija de Tai: Mami, levanta el castigo de papa.-dijo tirando del pantalón de sora.

Sora: No se lo voy a levantar, hija.-dijo mirando a los ojos de su hija.

Hija de Tai: Por favor, mami.-dijo poniendo una cara de cordero degollado.

Sora: Esta bien.-dijo sin poderse resistir a la mirada de su hija.

Hija de Tai: Voy a decirle a papa.

Tai: Bien hecho, hija, ¿Qué quieres que te compre?-dijo cuando su hija le contó eso.

Sora: A DESAYUNAR.-grito desde la cocina y interrumpiendo a su hija.

Tai: Vamos a desayunar, que si no se enfada tu madre.

Hija de Tai: Claro, papi.

Tai y su hija llegaron a la cocina y se sentaron para desayunar. Cuando estaban desayunando la hija de tai y de sora, pregunto una cosa.

Hija de Tai: ¿Por qué no os dais un beso de buenos días?, como todos los días.

Tai y Sora se atragantaron con la comida y cuando se recuperaron Sora se sonrojo y Tai se levanto de la mesa y dio un pico a Sora.

Sora ignoro eso ya que era una petición de su hija, pero cuando estuvieran juntos se iba a enterar, por besarla.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar llamaron a la puerta y Tai fue a abrir la puerta.

Tai: ¿Quien es?-pregunto antes de llegar a la puerta y antes de abrir la puerta encontrándose a un chico en la puerta.

Tai: ¿Quieres algo?-pregunto.

Niño: ¿Esta Sara en casa?

Tai: Si, Sara te llama un amigo tuyo.

Sara salio hacia la puerta y su amigo le pregunto si salia al parque a jugar.

Sara: Mama, papa, ¿Puedo ir a parque a jugar con Roberto?

Tai: Claro, princesa.

Sora: Si, pero antes ponte algo de abrigo que hace fresco.

Sara: Vale, mami.-dijo yéndose a su habitación a coger el abrigo.

Sara: Me voy.-dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando Sara salio Sora se acerco a Tai.

Sora: ¿Estamos solos? Y vamos hablar seriamente tú y yo.

Tai trago saliva y respondió: Si, vale.

Capitulo 3:

Sora: Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, Yagami.

Tai: Dime, te escucho.

Sora: Solamente te permito que me beses o hagas lo que te dice tu hija que haga, si quieres seguir siendo hombre.

Tai: ¿Y si me niego?-pregunto con valentía.

Sora: Muy sencillo, cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo, te castrare.-dijo juntando su cara con la de Tai.

Este se hecho para atrás del miedo, que le producio la cara de Sora y la amenaza que le dijo.

Sora: Veo que me has entendido, ve a fregar los platos.

Tai corrió a la cocina a fregar los platos, mientras sora fue a su habitación a ver la tele y al cabo de un rato se levanto de la cama y apago la tele y busco a Tai.  
Antes de salir de la habitación se choco con Tai, Tai fue a parar en los pechos de Sora, Sora por la confusión del choque no dijo nada, pero cuando se recupero de la confusión y vio a Tai en sus pechos, le dio una patada como pudo en sus partes nobles.  
Este se retorció en el suelo por el dolor que le causo la patada.

Sora: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tai: Fui a ver la tele, fue sin querer y no hacia falta darme la patada esa.

Sora: ¿Pues no haberte tropezado conmigo y haber caído encima de mis pechos?

Tai: Fue un accidente, a si que fue sin querer.

Sora: Lo siento, peor es mi forma de reaccionar.

Tai: Ya se ve.-dijo cogiendo el mando encendiendo la tele y ver la tele un rato. Sora como se estaba aburriendo, de limpiar la casa se fue con Tai a ver la tele y tai como estaba tumbado Sora se acomodo al lado de Tai.  
Tai la cojio por la cintura y el acomodo en su pecho. Sora nos se quejo por que se sentía cómoda y estaba algo cansada y se fue quedando dormida. Cuando ya se quedo dormida, tai se estaba riendo, ya que estaba viendo monólogos de humor y reparo que sora estaba dormida y dejo de reírse y bajo un poco el volumen y pensó: No me creo que despierta sea una mandona y una rabiosa, pero cuando esta dormida parece un ángel. Tai decidió coger una manta que estaba en una silla y arroparse con ella para no tener frío y que cojiera el y Sora un resfriado. Cuando estaban ya arropados Tai se distrajo viendo la tele y acariciando el pelo de sora con ternura, sora gemía de gusto por las caricias que le hacia tai, a pesar que estaba dormida tenia sus manos en el pecho de el.  
Tai, también se quedo dormido.

Se despertaron cuando sintieron unas manos frías y vieron a su hija.  
Sora: ¿Cómo has entrado Sara?

Sara: Muy fácil, mama, se donde hay una llave de repuesto y cogi mis llaves por si acaso, os quedabais dormidos.

Tai: ¿Pero no tenias otra forma de despertadnos?-dijo tiritando de frío y acurrucándose a Sora.

Sara: ¿Tengo hambre nos vamos a comer fuera?

Sora: Si, espera que nos vistamos cariño.

Sara: De acuerdo.-dijo saliendo fuera de la habitación.

Sora dijo cuando se fue Sara: Ni se te ocurra mirarme mientras estoy desnuda.

Tai: Vale.

Se vistieron y salieron fuera de la habitación, salieron agarraditos de las manos, tai y sora, y en el medio su hija.

Capitulo 4:

Fueron a comer a una hamburguesería cuando entraron se sentaron en una mesa libre y Sara pidió una hamburguesa pequeña, Tai pidió una hamburguesa de mediana de bacón queso y sora igual que su hija una hamburguesa pequeña, cuando se la estaban comiendo Sara pidió una cosa a sus padres.

Sara: ¿Papa, se me ha ocurrido una cosa?

Tai: Si, hija, dime.-dijo después de tragar lo que estaba comiendo.

Sara: ¿Por qué no pruebas la hamburguesa de mama y ella de ti?

Sora: Si tú quieres, hija, tu no cojas demasiado de mi hamburguesa.  
Tai: Lo mismo, para ti, cariño.-dijo irónicamente y retándola.

Tai ofreció su hamburguesa a Sora esta dio un pequeño bocado a la hamburguesa y Sora termino de masticar el trozo de hamburguesa y se la ofreció a Tai que hizo lo mismo que sora dio bocado a la hamburguesa de Sora, termino de masticar la hamburguesa, cuando vio que su hija intentaba coger su hamburguesa ya que estaba viendo a sora, le dio una bofetada a la mano de su hija.

Tai: Es mía, es mi tesoro.-dijo a lo Golum (ese del señor de los anillos y abrazando a su hamburguesa.

Sora bajo la hamburguesa de Tai a la mesa, su hija se dio cuenta lo que iba hacer, no se equivoco, dio una colleja a Tai y a Sara.

Tai: ¿Por qué me pegas?-dijo sobandose la zona afectada por la colleja.

Sora: Por dar el espectáculo y por ser tan avaro.

Cuando terminaron de comer la hamburguesa se fueron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, después de caminar un rato, se fueron a casa ya que Sara no tenia ganas de caminar mas y se fueron a casa por eso.  
Pero cuando llegaron fueron al comedor para ver una película de amor.

Tai: ¿Alguien, podría explicarme por que tengo que ver la peli esa?

Sara y Sora: La ves y punto.-dijeron al unísono

Tai se asusto un poco, por la reacción esa: Vale, mis princesas.

Sara: ¿Mama, no te vas a recostar encima de papa, para ver la peli a gusto?

Sora: Si, supongo.

Tai pensando: No cambia en el futuro y en el presente es una cómoda, lo que me intriga como acabamos juntos, vale es guapa y todo el rollo ese, pero es muy mandona y caprichosa, Sara ya se donde salio lo mandona que es, bueno a dormir un poco viendo la peli esa.

Mientras estaba pensando eso Sora lo tumbo en el sofá, saco una manta se puso encima del pecho de Tai, cuando este salio de sus pensamientos, susurro a Sora.

Tai: ¿Yo que hago tumbado, y tu encima mía?

Sora: No se que estabas pensado, pero me dio tiempo a tumbarte en el sofá y estar en la situación que estamos.-dijo mediante susurros.

Sara dio al play del DVD y empezaron a ver la peli, Tai se quedo dormido antes de mitad de la película, madre e hija estaban viendo la película sin pestañear, de lo interesante que era para ellas, cuando termino la película, tuvieron que despertar a Tai.

Sara: Mama, hazlo con amor, no le despiertes a patadas, como siempre, que me da pena interrumpir el sueño de papi.

Sora: A mi ninguna, pero lo voy hacer por ti, cariño.

Sora se acerco a tai y empezó a despertarle con besos por la cara de este, este se despertó lentamente.

Tai: ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto adormilado.

Sora: Nada, cariño, te quedaste dormido, ¿Y que quieres para cenar?

Tai: Lo que tu quieras, cariño.-dijo dándose la vuelta para dormir un poco mas.  
Sora empezó a preparar la cena y Sara estaba jugando en su habitación con sus juguetes, cuando Tai olió la comida se despertó y fue a la cocina abrazo por la cintura a Sora, que estaba de espaldas y no le vio, Tai se echo para adelante y susurro en el oído de Sora.

Tai: ¿Qué has hecho para cenar?

Sora: Revuelto de patatas.

Tai: Huele que alimenta.-dijo separándose de ella y dando una palmada al culo de esta.

Sora: Ay, un día de estos te voy a cortar las manos.

Sara entro por la cocina y dijo: Mama tengo hambre.

Sora: Esperad, que este listo y os la sirvo, así que a poner la mesa los dos.-dijo al ver que se querían echarlo a suertes.

Sara y Tai pusieron la mesa, Sora termino de preparar la cena y la sirvió en los platos, Tai y Sara fueron los primeros en probarlo.

Tai: Esta delicioso.

Sara: Tienes razón, papa, al menos no se le ocurre ideas raras como a la abuela.

Tai: Es verdad, hija.

Sora: Gracias, por el elogio, pero dejar de meteros con la abuela.

Tai y Sara: Esta bien.

Estuvieron cenando en silencio hasta que terminaron, Sara dejo su plato encima del de su padre y Tai lo dejo en el fregadero.

Sara: Buenas noche me voy a dormir.  
Sora: Hasta mañana hija.-dijo agachándose a su hija y dando un beso en su mejilla.

Tai: Hasta mañana, princesita.-dijo haciendo lo mismo que sora.

Sora: Bueno, Yagami, me voy a dormir, cuando quieras vas a la cama.

Tai: Hasta mañana, bella durmiente, ahora iré para la cama.

Sora: Espérate que me ponga el pijama y entras en la habitación.-dijo yéndose a su habitación, para cambiarse.

Tai empezó a mirar donde estaban las películas, para ver si había una de humor o acción y intriga.

Tai encontró la que le gustaba, mañana las vería, entonces fue a la habitación que compartía con sora. Entro sin llamar y vio a Sora medio desnuda, menos mal que no le vio, y cerro la puerta con sigilo y espero un poco, y toco a la puerta.

Sora desde adentro: Puedes, pasar.

Tai entro en la habitación y se tumbo en el lado derecho ya que sora estaba en el izquierdo y sora empezó hablar.

Sora: ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso cuando estaba cocinando?

Tai: Te, refieres cuando te abrace por la cintura y te susurre y te di una palmada en tu trasero.

Sora: Si, dime por que lo hiciste.

Tai: No, se algo me decía que hiciera.

Sora: Espero que sea eso, tengo sueño, voy a dormirme.-dijo dándose la vuelta.

Tai la giro otra vez y la dio un beso en los labios.

Tai: Hasta mañana.-dijo dándose la vuelta para dormirse.

Tai pensamiento: Por que me estoy comportando así con ella. Admito que es una buena madre, agradable cuando quiere, de esta sora si me podría enamorar no como la otra que conozco.

Sora pensamiento: Por que me estoy dejando tocar, besar por Yagami, mi instinto dice que no le haga nada. Ahora que caigo es un buen padre, es muy agradable, le voy a tratar algo mejor, a partir de ahora.-pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

Capitulo 5:

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Sora, que se despertó en el pecho de Tai, miro la hora desde el pecho de Tai y vio que era pronto para despertarse, así que volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de Tai, sora le metió por debajo de la camiseta del pijama sus manos para sentir la piel de Tai, este se despertó por la suavidad de las manos de Sora y por lo frías que estaba las manos de esta.

Tai: ¿Estas cómoda?-preguntando ya despejado por el frío.

Sora: Si, es muy pronto déjame, ponerme cómoda.

Tai: Vale, te dejare, pero antes déjame calentar tus manos.

Sora: Vale.-dijo sacando sus manos de donde estaban y se las ofreció a Tai.

Tai las calentó con sus propias manos y mientras lo hacia miraba los ojos de Sora. También Sora estaba mirando los ojos de Tai.

Tai: Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Sora.

Sora: Gracias, tu también tienes los ojos bonitos.  
Sora al cabo de un tiempo pregunto a Tai:

Sora: Tai, ¿Por qué eres un poco avaro?

Tai: Por que estoy acostumbrado a mi padre, que como te descuides, se come lo que estas comiendo y también se apalanca la comida o bebida y se la bebe cuando te descuidas. (Vivencia propia, mi padre siempre lo hace y hecha las culpas a mi hermano y a mi.)

Sora: Vale, pero no sigas el camino de tu padre, ¿Y por qué dices que tu madre le gusta cocinar cosas raras?

Tai: No lo se, por que lee en recetas que ella sabe donde las lee, y las aplica, te diré un ejemplo, el penúltimo día de vacaciones para beber, preparó jugo de brócoli, con repollo.

Sora: ¡Que asco!-exclamo asqueada.

Tai: No, hace falta que lo jures, se lo dábamos al gato nada que se descuidaba, era la única persona que le gustaba, hasta que empezó a gustarle a mi hermana.

Sora: Seguramente, no este tan malo si lo pruebas.

Tai: Vale, pero yo lo pruebo si tengo bicarbonato al lado mía, por si acaso y también si lo pruebas conmigo.

Sora: No se yo, si lo probare.

Tai: Si, quieres que lo pruebes también lo tienes que probarlo tú.

Sora: No, quiero morir tan joven y seria una gran perdida para al mundo si yo muriera.

Tai: Si, lo que tu digas engreída.-dijo girando y poniendo a sora debajo suya.

Sora: Si, lo que tu digas.-dijo riéndose levemente por la situación.

Tai: Así que te hace gracia.-dijo al ver que se estaba aguantando la risa.

Sora: Si, ¿Por qué?

Tai: Por que te va a doler el estomago de la risa.

Sora: Lo quiero ver, señor Yagami.

Tai: Te lo voy a demostrar, señora Takenouchi.- dijo haciendo cosquillas en su estomago.

Sora: Jajá jajá, para Taichi, jajá.-dijo como pudo de la risa.

Tai: ¿Y que me das, si paro?-pregunto mientras seguía haciendo cosquillas.

Sora: Jajá Jajá, lo que tú quieras, pero para, jajá.

Tai: Lo que yo quiera, ¿no?- dijo pensativamente y con una mano en su barbilla.

Sora: Si, Tai.

Tai se agacho y beso a Sora en la frente y susurro en el oído de sora.

Tai: Quiero que hagas para comer, puré de calabaza.

Sora: Vale, ¿Y el mando de la tele donde esta?

Tai: Hay.-dijo señalando la mesilla del lado donde durmió Tai.

Sora cogio el mando y encendió la tele y estaban echando un programa que les gustaron.

Sora: Tai, si quieres, puedes recostarte en mi pecho, ¿si quieres?-dijo con un sonrojo en su mejillas.

Tai, no dijo nada pero se recostó en el pecho de Sora, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

Cuando estaban viendo el programa entro Sara.

Sara: Mami, tengo hambre.-dijo con cara de hambre.

Sora: Ahora te lo preparo hija, espera que termine el programa este.

Sara: Jo, mama, esperare un rato hasta que termine el programa ese.-dijo yéndose de la habitación.

Al poco rato termino el programa.

Sora: Ya ha terminado el programa, déjame levantarme y te preparo el desayuno.

Tai: Vale, ahora me levanto.

Tai se quito encima de Sora y esta se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, Tai mientras fue a la habitación de su hija a avisarla que ya se estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Sara: Ahora, voy, papi.-dijo recogiendo sus juguetes, ya que estaba jugando.

Tai espero a su hija a que recogiera sus juguetes y fueron a la cocina a ver si estaba su desayuno estaba hecho.

Sora al ver que se estaba acercando tai y Sara dijo: Le queda poco al desayuno.

Tai: Hija, ¿te gusta el puré de calabaza?

Sara: Claro que si, papa, ¿Mama vas hacer puré de calabaza?

Sora: Si hija, voy hacer puré, recuérdame ir a al mercado a ver si hay calabazas.

Sara: No te preocupes que no se me olvida.

Sora: OK. Esto ya esta sacando lo que estaba preparando.

Tai le dio platos para echar el contenido de lo que preparo Sora y esta lo echa a los platos y empiezan a comer.

Sara: Esta muy bueno, mama.

Tai: Tienes razón, hija.

Sora: Claro que esta bueno si lo he preparado yo.

Capitulo 6:

Sara: Mama, recuerda, que tienes que ir a comprar calabaza, para el puré.

Tai: Eso, cariño, tienes que comprar calabaza.

Sora: Vale, después voy, esperad que desayune.

Padre e hija: Vale, cariño/mama.-dijeron los dos casi a la vez.

Sora no respondió ya que ella empezó a desayunar mientras estaba desayunando se le ocurrió una idea.

Cuando Sora término de desayunar, vio a su hija y a Tai, a pocos centímetros de su cara, por lo que se asusto, pero no grito, solamente estaba con su mano en el pecho.

Sora: No, me deis estos sustos.  
Padre e hija: Lo, sentimos, mama.

Sora: Se, me ha ocurrido una idea, vosotros vais a por una calabaza y yo os hago el puré.

Tai: ¿Pero no dijiste que ibas tu?

Sara: Tienes razón, papa, eso mama.

Sora: Por que tengo cosas que hacer, aquí en casa.

Tai: Sara, cariño, déjalo, vamos nosotros a comprarlo.

Sara: Vale, papi, ¿Sabes que calabazas coger?

Tai: No, lo se bien, pero creo que las mas grandes y que no estén blandas.

Sora: Algo, así, no tardéis mucho en cómpralas y no os gastéis de mas.

Tai: Si.-dijo cogiendo dinero de la cartera de Sora.

Sora: Tai, te he visto cogiendo dinero de mi cartera, mas te vale que no te lo gastes todo.

Tai se asusto y miro a Sora y asintió con la cabeza, muerto de miedo.

Sara: Papa, vámonos antes que mama se enfade contigo, mas.-dijo tirando de su camisa.

Sora: Pero antes de salir, coger abrigo, los dos.-dijo al ver a tai abriendo la puerta.

Padre e hija: Si, mama, ahora nos lo ponemos.-dijeron sin ganas.

Sora: Pero antes, amor, te quiero decirte algo.-dijo señalando a Tai.

Tai se acerco a sora y esta le dijo en el oído.

Sora: Como algo le pase a nuestra hija, metalízate que te mato y al que se lo haga también, solamente te libras si se cae y se hace una herida al caer.

Tai se asusto de lo que le dijo ¨su amada¨ y dijo este que no iba a pasar nada.

Sara: Mami, ya estas asustando a papa.-dijo mirando a su madre a los ojos y sus pequeñas manos en su cintura.

Sora: Si, ¿Tienes algún problema?-pregunto de la misma forma que su hija.

Sara: Si, que asustas a mi papi.-dijo sin cambiar de postura, pero esta vez le salían de los ojos los clásicos rayos.

Sora: Comos sigamos discutiendo tú y yo, no vais a llegar a tiempo al mercado y os vais a quedar sin el puré.

Sara: Vamos, papa, vámonos a comprar la calabaza.-dijo tomando una mano de su padre.

Tai: Vale hija, pero espera que me despida de tu madre y coja abrigo.

Sara: Esta bien, yo te espero.-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Tai cogio el abrigo y se despidió de sora, que estaba fregando los platos.

Sora: No tardéis, mucho.-dijo devolviendo el beso que le dio ¨su amado¨

Tai y Sara se fueron al mercado y Sora cuando termino de fregar los platos fue al servicio a ducharse y antes de ducharse empezó hacer cosas que solamente las mujeres saben. (Yo no tengo ni idea que hacen para tardar una hora para ducharse, por lo menos mi madre)

Con Tai y Sara.

Cuando compraron la calabaza, salieron del mercado y se encontraron con Yamato Ishida que iba solo.

Matt: ¿Pero que tenemos aquí, a un empollon y a una niñata maleducada?

Tai: Eso es lo que me pregunto, yo, ¿A un sinvergüenza, que va con el ego por las nubes?

Sara: Maleducada, dice usted, al menos me enseñaron buena educación mis padres y no como su hijo.

Tai: Buena, hija.-dijo alargando su mano a su hija.

Sara: Tu, también, papa.-dijo dando a su padre con la mano a la mano de su padre.

Matt: ¿Cómo puedes decir que mi hijo es un maleducado?

Sara: Muy sencillo, señor, su hijo, contesta a los profesores, pega a nuestros compañero de clase y a de otros cursos.

Matt: A mi me parece eso buena educación, deja a todos en su lugar, lo que son, escoria.

¿?: Yo creo que eso es de muy mala educación y no sirve, para nada cuando no tengas dinero y estés arruinado.-dijo una voz a la izquierda que estaban los otros.

Matt: ¿Qué has venido, por que quieres volver conmigo? Sora Takenouchi.

Sora: Te equivocas, Ishida, nunca volvería contigo después de meterte con mi familia.

Matt: ¿Cómo puedes decir que esa es tu familia? Si son escoria, sobre todo a la niñata esa.-dijo pegando un bofetón a Sara.

Sora se enojo y le pego en la parte débil de un hombre, que lo dejo en el suelo, (saco de donde quien lo sepa me lo diga), saco unos clavos y un martillo, lo levanto del suelo y lo apoyo en la pared, y le pregunto.

Sora: ¿Vas a volver a insultar a mi familia?

Matt: Si, por que tu familia es escoria.-dijo entre cortado por el dolor.

Sora: Tai, ven un momento y sujeta a este buen hombre un momento.-dijo con una sonrisa sádica, que asusto al propia tai y a su hija.

Tai sujeto a Matt cuando levanto a su hija del suelo y siguió las instrucciones de Sora.

Sora: Pon las manos hacia arriba y júntalas.

Tai: No, será lo que estoy pensando, pero no es pasarse un poco.

Matt: ¿Yagami que esta pensando?-pregunto atemorizado.

Tai: Cruficicarte, como lo fue Cristo.

Matt: No, será capaz.

Sora: Has acertado, cariño y si soy capaz por pegar a mi hija.

Sara: Se me ha ocurrido algo mama.

Sora: Dime, tu idea, hija.-pregunto interesada.

Sara: ¿Por que no dejas que coma comida hecha por la abuela?

Sora: Buena, idea hija.-dijo besando la frente de su hija después de agacharse.

Tai soltó a Yamato y le ato con unas cuerdas que saco por hay, y le llevo a casa de sus padres, acompañado de su Sora y su Sara, después de dejar la calabaza y avisar que iban para allá.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de Tai, le abrió la puerta su hermana y el novio de este.

Novio de Kari: ¿Qué te ha pasado hermano?

Sora: Nada, que se atrevió a pegar a mi Sara.

Matt no hablo por que le amordazaron.

Kari: Ya entiendo que hacen aquí, es para que coma la comida de mama, ¿No?

Tai: Si, Hikari, pero esta le iba a cruficar.-dijo señalando a sora.

Kari: Jo, cuñada, como te pasas.

Novio de Kari: Pero que casi mata a mi hermano.

Sora: ¿Tienes algún problema Tk?-dijo mirándole fijamente y con ira y con sus manos en su cintura.

Tk: No.-dijo asustado, pero sin expresarlo

Sora: A bueno.

Mama de Tai: Ya tengo preparado, batido de espinacas con raviolis, y para comer pasta que ha hecho Kari.

Abuelo, padre e hija: Gracias, hija/hermanita/tía.

Matt se quedo yo no me bebo eso ni aunque me paguen con todo el dinero del mundo.

apitulo 7:

Pusieron la mesa y Kari sirvió a todos la pasta que hizo ella, cuando llaman a la puerta, Matt estaba rezando que fuera su esposa para que evitara beber su bebida (interiormente, porque seguía con la boca tapada con una mordaza)

Kari fue a abrir y era Mimi y Kari le dijo que pasara Mimi. Cuando Mimi vio a Matt dijo.

Mimi: ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, para acabar así?-pregunto enojada. (No venia sola venia con un niño con la edad aproximada de Sara)

Sora: Mimi, muy sencillo, estaba insultando a mi familia y pego a mi Sara.

Mimi: Te entiendo, te decantaste, por esta tortura.

Sora: Fue idea, de Tai y de Sara, yo le iba crucificar en plena calle.

Mimi: Un poco, bestia, pero bueno, señora Yagami, ¿puedo ayudarla a dar lo que usted ha preparado, usted, a dárselo a mi marido?-pregunto con cara de inocencia.

Matt, empezó a sudar frío, por la sugerencia, su hijo ya le daba por muerto, sabiendo que su madre cuando su madre se enfadaba era de temer.

Tai-pensando internamente: Bien, en el pasado, me debe dinero, Mimi, no se creía que iba acabar con Ishida.-pensó, pero estaba juntando los dedos al estilo .

Su hija le vio, y pensó que le deben dinero hacia su padre.

: Claro, que si, Mimi.

Mimi: Gracias, .-dijo quitando la mordaza de su marido.

Matt: Yo, no me voy a beber eso.

Mimi: ¿Seguro?

Matt movió su cabeza afirmativamente, en lo que reacciono su esposa dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

Mimi: ¿Te lo vas a beber?

Matt: Si, tú mandas.-dijo cuando recupero la respiración.

Mimi: A bueno, creías que me ibas a decir que no y yo no te iba hacer nada.

Matt: En un principio, si, pero después del puñetazo que me has dado he cambiado de opinión.

Mimi no respondió, pero estaba llenando el vaso de batido de espinacas, cuando termino se lo ofreció a Matt.

Matt: Dámelo, que tengo las manos atadas.

Mimi se lo dio despacio, para que lo pudiera tragar sin prisas, pero todos los Yagami pensaban otra cosa.

Tai, , Sara y Kari: Bebe, bebe.-dijeron golpeando la mesa.  
Sora y la , tenían otros planes que oír de lo que bebe, así que Sora, pego a tai y a su hija y la señora Yagami a su hija y a su marido.

Tai, Kari, padre y nieta: Ay, ¿Por qué nos pegáis?

Sora: Para que no molestéis y jorobéis a Matt.

Tai y Sara: Tan claro como el agua.

Papa de Tai: Iré, si hay bicarbonato.-dijo levantándose de la mesa, a buscarlo.

Tai: Mama, ¿Quiero, probar tu comida?

Mama de Tai: Si, pero Será otro, día, ¿Sora tu no lo quieres probar?

Sora: Si, pero otro día, mama. (Aclaración, para aquellos que no lo sepan, en Japón, cuando una mujer sale con un chico y es oficial esta debe llamar a la madre de su novio, mama) (Creo que era así, o era a partir de se casen)

Papa de Tai cuando regreso, de buscar el bicarbonato y de traerlo dijo, cuando se entero lo que dijo su hijo.

Papa de Tai: Traidor, ¿como puedes dejarme solo, sin probar la comida de tu madre?-pregunto cogiendo del cuello a su hijo.

Mama de Tai: Normalmente me molestaría, pero hay algo que me ha molestado más, que es que cojan del cuello a mi hijo, sin motivo alguno y llamarle traidor.-dijo con una cara de seriedad, que asusto a su marido.

Papa de Tai: Lo, siento.-dijo con la cabeza agachada y le dio el bicarbonato a mimi, que le echo un poco en el vaso de agua y se lo dio a su marido.

Sora: Tai, Sara, mañana iréis a comprar otra calabaza.

Tai: ¿Y eso?-pregunto extrañado.

Sora: Muy sencillo, voy hacer para cenar, freír la calabaza que habéis comprado, hoy.

Sara: ¿Y si sobra que harás con ella?

Sora: Se, lo daré a tu abuela, para que saque provecho de ella.

Papa de Tai: Yo, quiero calabaza si lo preparas tu.-dijo cogiendo las manos de Sora.

A Tai, no le gusto eso y le aparto de su novia de una patada en la cara.

Tai: Deja, a mi esposa en paz.-dijo al estilo mafioso.

Papa de Tai: Cariño, nuestro hijo me ha pegado.-dijo poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su esposa.

Mama de Tai: Que nadie se preocupe, son venazos de el, así que no te preocupes, que no te volverá a decir.-esto ultimo fue dirigido a su esposo y lo primero a los demás.

Sora: nosotros nos vamos a ir dentro de un rato.-dijo después de que comieran.

Sara: ¿Me, puedo quedar a dormir aquí?-pregunto inocentemente.

Tai: Por mi si, pero pregúntaselo a tu madre.

Sora: Ya se, lo que me vas a preguntar, si te puedes quedar a dormir.

Sara empezó abrazar fuertemente a su madre y dando beso en su cara, después que su madre la levantara.

Sora: Vale, para ya, hija.

Tai: ¿Nos, vamos ya?

Sora: Si, ¿te has despedido ya de todos?

Tai: Si, menos de mi princesita.-dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Tai: Hasta luego.-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Sora: Hasta luego.-dijo también saliendo por la puerta.

Capitulo 8:

Nuestra parejita preferida (entiéndase, Sora y Tai) estaba llegando a su casa, mientras estaban hablando.

Sora: Tai, ¿Por qué dijiste deja en paz a mi esposa, cuando se acerco a mi?

Tai: No lo se, la verdad, es que me salio desde dentro.

Sora: Amm, por eso he querido que se quedara en casa de tus padres, Sara, para que nosotros busquemos, fotos.

Tai: Tienes, razón, busquemos fotos nuestras.-dijo mientras sacaba las llaves.

Sora: ¿Qué rápido hemos llegado, a casa?

Tai: Ahora, que me acuerdo, no encendimos el radiador.-dijo ya que hacia frío.

Sora: Es, verdad, ahora que lo dices, pero da igual buscamos las fotos y las miramos en la cama.

Tai: Las buscamos, las dejamos en nuestra mesilla y después que nos calentemos, las miramos.

Sora: Tu, idea me gusta mas. Pero ahora abre la puerta, que estamos llegando ya.

Tai la hizo casa y abrió la puerta y entraron pero como era de esperar la casa estaba helada, empezaron a buscar las fotos y la encontraron, y fueron a su habitación y dejaron las fotos en su mesilla. Entonces Tai, cogio su pijama y se fue al servicio a ponérselo mientras Sora se ponía su pijama en la habitación.

Cuando terminaron de ponerse el pijama, Sora termino antes y abrió la cama y se metió, Tai, llego tiritando a la habitación, así que se metió, abrazo por la cintura a Sora y se arropo hasta la cabeza por el frío.

Sora: ¿Qué tienes mucho frío?

Tai: Muchísimo.-dijo tiritando.

Sora: Anda ven conmigo y abrázame, para que te caliente un poco.-dijo seductora.

Tai no pillo la indirecta, (así de inocente es el, y lo soy yo en la vida real)

Tai: Vale.-dijo recostándose sobre sora y esta le abrazo.

Sora: Ya, te tengo a mi merced y cuando terminemos de calentar miramos las fotos y después hacemos cosas de parejas.

Tai: Eh, ¿no estas bromeando?-pregunto sonrojado.

Sora: Para, nada, ¿Ya te has calentado?  
Tai: Si, vamos a mirar las fotos.

Empezaron a mirar las fotos durante un buen rato y encontraron fotos de los dos besándose y el día de su boda, de sora embarazada de Sara, Sora y Mimi embarazadas las dos, Matt y Tai pegándose, con guantes de boxeo con sus correspondientes protecciones, cumpleaños de Sara, los padres de Tai con los padres de sora en el día de la boda. Sora con sus padres y tai con los suyos en fotos separadas, otra que tai esta metiendo la cabeza de Matt la fuente cercana, ya que llego borracho a la boda, Kari y sora en una foto que Kari acariciaba el vientre de sora ya que estaba embarazada.

Siguieron mirando fotos hasta que tai encontró una foto que le hizo mucha gracia y sora le vio.

Sora: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Tai: Jajaja, mira, sora, la foto.

Sora la vio y empezó a reírse como su marido, ya que salía Matt con mimi y esta última estaba estampando la cabeza de Matt contra una mesa y este seguía borracho y claro con el meneo empezó a devolver mientras mimi le estampaba contra la mesa.

Cuando terminaron de reírse, dejaron un rato el álbum de fotos y dijo tai.

Tai: Sora, te veías muy guapa en las fotos, sobre todo cuando estabas embarazada de Sara.-dijo sonrojándose.

Sora: Gracias, Tai, tú también te veías muy guapo.-dijo también algo sonrojada.

Tai: Gracias, ¿Podrías darme un masaje en la espalda?

Sora: Claro, que si.

Tai: Ten cuidado en no tocarme en los costados que tengo hay cosquillas.

Sora: Vale, pero levántate a por el aceite de masajes.

Tai se levanto fue al baño y encontró el aceite y volvió corriendo a su habitación ya que tenia frío.

Tai: Toma, Sora.-dijo dándole el aceite en la mano.

Sora lo cogio y espero a que Tai se tumbara y cuando se tumbo le hecho aceite y empezó a dar el masaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sora le dio una palmada en la espalda de su marido y dijo que ya había terminado.

Tai que estaba medio dormido, se metió un susto después de sentir la mano en su espalda, como no se lo espero se asusto.

Sora: Te duermes con facilidad, no.

Tai: Si, hasta mañana me voy a dormir.-dijo cogiendo el edredón y estirándolo hasta que cubriera su cabeza.

Sora: No, estoy de acuerdo, así que todavía no te vas a dormir.

Tai: Tengo mucho sueño.-dijo a lo niño pequeño.

Sora: Vamos hacer el amor y después te dejo dormirte.

Tai: Vale.-dijo dando un beso en la boca de Sora.

*Se cierra el telón del fic, por que van hacer cosas de adultos y no me apetece poner sexo en el fic.*

En casa de los padres de Tai.

*Cuando se fueron Tai y Sora*  
Mimi: Bueno, señores Yagami, nosotros también nos vamos.

*El hijo de mimi y de Matt se llama Roberto*

Roberto: Mama, me quiero quedar a dormir.

Mimi: No, abra ningún problema a no se que te vayas a portar mal y puedes dormir con Sarita.

Matt: Yo, no quiero que duerma con un Yagami.

Mimi: Cariñin, para que nos entendemos, Eso no lo decides tu ni yo, lo deciden ellos, y en el caso que duerman juntos no me importa, cuando lleguemos a casa vamos hablar seriamente tu y yo.-dijo dando con un dedo en el pecho de su marido y mientras hablaba, estaba el dios de la muerte afilando su guadaña y su marido al ver eso se asusto.

Matt: Vale, lo he entendido.

Roberto: Papa, mira que enfadar a mama, no quiero estar en tu pellejo.

Mimi: Tú también estarás en un aprieto, si me entero que te has portado mal.-dijo mirando seriamente a su hijo.

Roberto: Vale, mama.-dijo después de esconderse detrás de su padre, por el miedo que le tenia a su madre.

Mimi: Pero, antes despídete de nosotros, no.-dijo agachándose para estar mas o menos a la altura de su hijo.

Roberto primero le dio un beso a su padre y después fue a donde su madre a darle un gran beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

Después que su hijo se despidió de ellos fueron a despedirse del resto de la familia y se fueron.

Cuando salieron fueron a su casa, por el camino estuvieron hablando de unas cosas y salio un tema.

Mimi: ¿Qué crees como acabamos los dos juntos?

Matt: No, lo se, pero que hemos viajado en el tiempo, esta claro, no me esperaba que Sora este con Yagami.

Mimi: Yo tampoco me lo creo, pero le debo dinero a Tai del pasado.-dijo llorando cómicamente.

Matt: No se por que le debes dinero, pero eres un poco avara.

Mimi: Que esperas, si conozco a tai desde muy pequeño y he convivido con el desde pequeño y el señor Yagami se ha controlado, pero es el peor avaro de la historia.

Matt: Eso, no significa que seas un poco avara.

Mimi: Significa mucho, con el en la mesa si querías comer había que ser avaro.

Matt: Si, ya, voy yo y me lo creo.

Mimi: Si quieres llama a tai y se lo preguntas.

Matt: Mañana le llamo, ahora es muy tarde.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, fueron a ponerse el pijama y empezaron hablar seriamente, sobre el comportamiento que debe tener con Tai. (Matt, claro)Hubo discusión, pero a Matt, no le quedo remedio para aceptar que lo intentaría.

Mimi: Me, alegro, pero hoy duermes en el sofá.

Matt: Duerme, tu, mi espalda es muy delicada.

Mimi: No, para mi la cama, para eso eres hombre y los hombres duermen en el sofá.

Matt: Si yo no quiero dormir en el sofá.-dijo chuleándose.

Mimi: ¿Lo quieres saber?

Matt: Si, claro que lo quiero saber.

Mimi, fue a la cocina a por un cuchillo y volvió donde estaban y cogio por la entrepierna de ¨¨su marido¨¨. Matt se asusto mucho y dijo que dormía en el sofá pero tartamudeando del miedo.

Capitulo 9:

Al día siguiente en la casa de Tai.

Sora se despertó sola en la cama, por que estiro el brazo y no toco a Tai y después de eso, se levanto y vio que no estaba pero le llego el olor a comida y fue a la cocina, y vio a Tai haciendo el desayuno.

Sora le vio muy concentrado haciéndolo y pensó que lo iba asustar, así que se acerco sigilosamente a Tai y le dijo al oído.

Sora: Buu.

Menos mal que a Tai no tenia nada en la mano, por que con el susto que le metió boto del suelo.

Sora empezó a reírse fuertemente estaba tumbada en el suelo mientras que golpeaba el suelo.

Tai se sonrojo de la rabia: No, tiene ninguna gracia.

Sora: Lo siento, jaja, pero tenia que darte un susto.-dijo aguantándose la risa.  
Tai: Sigo con el desayuno y no me asustes o te metas conmigo.

Sora: Lo intentare, pero estas tan mono haciendo el desayuno.

Tai: Gracias.- dijo volviendo al desayuno.

Sora: ¿Quieres que te ayude yo?-preguntado a Tai.

Tai: No creo esto ya esta.

Sora: Vale échalo, en los platos.-dijo dándole unos platos.

Tai los echo en los platos y dijo a sora que los llevara ella.

Sora: ¿Por qué los tengo que llevar yo?

Tai: A mi seguramente que se me caiga parte del plato. (Como yo xd)

Sora: Vale, torpe déjame a mi.-dijo cogiendo los platos.

Sora los dejo encima de la mesa y Tai puso dos cucharas.

Empezaron a comer y cuando terminaron e iban a dejar los platos en el fregadero llamaron a la puerta.

Tai fue abrir y cuando abrió vio a su padre y a su hija.

Tai: Hola, mi princesa, hola papa.

Sora: Hola, hija, hola suegro.

Sr. Yagami: ¿no preguntáis por que estamos aquí tan pronto?

Tai: Mama ya ha preparado una cosa rara y antes que os hiciera comer habéis huido de allí.

Sr. Yagami: Como conoces a tu madre, hijo, exactamente eso, pero creo que tú hermana esta embarazada.

Tai: Por que Kari es grande ya y se molestaría si le hago algo a su novio.

Sora: Exactamente, si esta embarazada la tienes que apoyar, no matar al padre del niño.

Sr. Yagami: Además son suposiciones.

Sara: ¿Voy a tener un primito?-pregunto con inocencia.

Sora: Tal vez, hija.

Sr. Yagami: Bueno, me voy a casa, antes que mi esposa me mate por escaquearme del desayuno.-dijo yéndose.

En casa de Matt y Mimi.

Mimi estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando suena el timbre de su casa y va abrir.

Roberto: Mama.-dijo abrazando a su madre.

Mimi: Hola mi pequeño.-dijo abrazando a su hijo también.

Mimi: Hola, cuñado.

Tk: Hola cuñada.

Roberto: Mama ¿Y papa?

Mimi: Tu padre esta dormido en la cama.

Roberto se bajo de los brazos de su madre y corrió a la habitación de su padre y para no despertarle se durmió con el.

Mimi: Tk, ¿Cómo se ha comportado el niño?

Tk: Muy bien, al final durmieron juntos Sara y el.

Mimi: Muy bien. La comida.-dijo corriendo a la cocina y mirando si se le quemo algo.

Menos mal que no se le quemo saco lo que estaba cocinando y puso la sartén en la encimera y fue a preguntar a los demás miembros de la familia si querían desayunar ya.

Mimi: Tk, ¿Quieres desayunar?

Tk: Vale, Mimi.

Mimi: Ok, voy a ver si quiere tu hermano y tu sobrino.

Mimi fue a su habitación y se encontró con la estampa de que Matt estaba tumbado y su hijo en el pecho de su padre, le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver eso, asi que con cuidado desperto a su hijo.

Roberto: Mama, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto adormilado.

Mimi: ¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto dando un beso en la frente de su hijo.

Roberto: Si, mami.

Mimi: Cariño ve con el tío Tk y espera con el tío, mientras despierto a tu padre.

Roberto: Si, mami.-dijo bajándose de la cama.

Mimi espero que se fuera su hijo y cuando se fue despertó dulcemente a Matt hasta que se despertó.

Matt: ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto muy adormilado.  
Mimi: ¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunto con inocencia.

Matt: Si, ahora voy.

Mimi: Después quiero hablar contigo, como que apareciste en esta cama por la noche, mientras estaba dormida.

Matt: Vale, pero después de desayunar.

Mimi: Levántate pronto por que te lo vas a calentar tu si no vas pronto.

Matt: Vale.-dijo levantándose y empezando a cambiarse de ropa ya que tenia el pijama.

Mimi le pego sonrojada y dijo: Espérate que salga primero.

Matt la ignoro.

Mimi salio de la habitación algo mosqueada y llego a la cocina y echo la comida en cuatro platos, Tk, Roberto y ella empezaron a comer. Al poco tiempo llego Matt y también empezó a comer y cuando terminaron los dos hermanos recogieron la mesa, mientras que Mimi y Roberto ponían una película en el salón.

Los dos rubios (Roberto es castaño) fueron al comedor ya que oían ruido y vieron a Mimi y Roberto poniendo una película.

Matt: ¿Cuál habéis puesto?

Mimi: Robin Hood.-dijo de mala forma.

Roberto: Mama, ¿Estas enfadada con papa?

Mimi: Un poco, hijo, pero si me abrazas muy fuerte se me pasa.

Roberto: Vale.-dijo abrazando muy fuerte a su madre.

Mimi: Vale, vamos al sofá para verlo.-dijo con ternura a su hijo.

Roberto: Vale mami.

Se levantaron del suelo y se sentaron en el sofá. (Roberto estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre)

Matt despidió a su hermano ya que este ultimo tenia una leve sospecha que le buscaba su novia. Y se fue por eso. Después Matt fue al comedor a ver la película que había puesto su hijo, se sentó al lado de Mimi.

Cuando termino la película a Roberto le entro sueño y puso su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, para dormirse. Mimi le acaricio con mucha ternura su pelo.

Cuando Roberto durmió con profundidad lo llevo a su habitación.  
Cuando Mimi volvió de dejar a su hijo en su cama le dijo a Matt: Se te olvida algo.

Matt: ¿Qué se me olvida?

Mimi: Dijiste que ibas a llamar a Tai.

Matt: Vale, dame su número.

Mimi le dio el teléfono de Tai y llamo y lo cogio Sora.

Sora: Diga, residencia de los Yagami.

Matt: Sora, soy Matt, pásame con Tai.-le iba a decir Yagami, pero una mirada de Mimi le alerto que no era buena idea.

Sora: Espera, Yamato.-después que dijo eso pego el grito llamando a Tai, pero vio una cosa que no le gusto y dijo a Matt ahora vuelvo.

En casa de Los Yagami.  
Sora: Taichi Yagami, Sara Yagami Takenouchi, dejad eso ya.-dijo viendo que su hija y su marido estaban con una cuerda y su hija y su marido estaban tirando de ella.

Sara sintió mucho miedo de su madre: ¿Si, mami?-pregunto agachando su cabeza.

Sora: No juegues con eso con tu padre que te puedes caer y hacerte daño y romper la tele.

Tai también con miedo: Pero si lo tenía controlado.

Sora: ¿Seguro?-pregunto con duda ya que no le cría.

Tai: Si.

Sora: Yo creo que no, yo creo que si hubiera usado mas fuerza se le hubiera resbalado de las manos la cuerda y se hubiera dado contra el mueble.

Sara y Tai: Lo sentimos.-dijeron ambos con la cabeza agachada.

Sora: Os perdono, tu ponte.-dijo señalando a su marido.

Tai: Vale.-dijo yendo al teléfono.

En la casa de los Ishida.

Tai: ¿Quién es?

Matt: Soy Ishida.

Tai: ¿Tu que quieres?

Matt: Muy fácil igual que tu he viajado en el tiempo.

Tai: ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

Matt: Ha sido Mimi.

Tai: Vale, ¿Qué querías?

Matt: Me dijo Mimi que se crío contigo y tu padre es un avaro.

Tai: Es verdad lo que dice Mimi, mi padre no es solamente un avaro, es un súper avaro, ya que no eras si un poco eras avaro no comías nada o bebías nada que te gustara.

Matt: Tan malo no es eso.

Tai: Tu que no has vivido con el.

Matt: Vale era solamente eso, adiós.

Tai: Adiós rubio oxigenado.-dijo colgando al instante. Cuando colgó Tai Sora le dio un capón fuerte.

Matt: Me ha llamado rubio oxigenado cuando le pille.

Mimi: Deja de fanfarronear e ir a comprar lo que te mandado.-dijo desde el sofá.

- Mensaje agregado el 15/12/2011 a las 17:35 -

Capitulo 10:

Matt: Y si no quiero ir, ¿Qué pasa?

Mimi: Muy sencillo voy yo a comprar y no comes ni cenas, tu veras y ni se te ocurra mandarme a tu hijo para que te perdone.-dijo muy seria.

Roberto: Mama, voy yo con papa, ha comprar.-dijo medio adormilado ya que se acababa de despertar.

Mimi: Vale, hijo, pero abrígate bien que hace frío.

Roberto: Vale, mama.  
Mimi: Matt, cariño va también para ti, lo de abrigarse bien.-dijo con una mirada de cómo te pongas enfermo te cuida tu madre por que yo no te voy a cuidar.

Matt: Vale ya voy por el abrigo.

Roberto: Mama, ¿Por qué no haces la lista?

Mimi: Ya voy cariño.-dijo con ternura a su hijo.

Mimi escribió en un papel lo que tenían que comprar y se lo iba a dar a Matt, pero cuando esta ve que Matt estaba sin nada de abrigo y tomando una cerveza, se lo da a su hijo la lista y esta espera que deje la cerveza en la mesa para hacerle una llave para obligarle que coja ropa de abrigo e ir a comprar.

Matt: Vale, ya voy a por el abrigo, pero deja de hacerme la llave esa.

Mimi: Vale, coge llaves que voy a ducharme.

Roberto: Papa, date prisa antes que mama se ponga nerviosa, y te empiece a pegar.

Matt: Vale, no tardo.-dijo corriendo a ponerse el abrigo por que mimi es un poco violenta.

A mimi eso no le gusto mucho que digamos.

Matt termino de ponerse el abrigo y fueron a despedirse de mimi, Roberto le dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre, Matt le dio un beso en la mejilla ya que Mimi, no quiso ningún beso por el.

Cuando Matt y su hijo salieron de casa le dice el hijo al padre.

Roberto: Papa, mama esta enojada contigo, papa, ¿Qué aras para solucionarlo?  
Matt: Ya veré lo que hago, hijo vamos a comprar, hijo llama para que tu madre nos de dinero.-dijo mientras estaba buscando la cartera y al ver que no la encontraba dijo a su hijo que llamara.

Roberto llamo y abrió su madre.

Mimi: ¿Qué se te olvida Ishida?-pregunto enojada

Roberto pensando: Mama si esta enojada con papa.

Matt: No encontró la cartera, ¿me puedes dar dinero?

Mimi: Espérate.-dijo cerrando la puerta y buscando dinero.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió abrir la puerta y se lo dio a Matt.

Mimi: No se te ocurra comprar porquerías, que se cuanto te va a costar la compra, así que quiero vueltas.-dijo con una cara que no se podía contradecirla.

Matt: Vale.-dijo asustado de Mimi.

Padre e hijo fueron a comprar.

Mientras en la casa de los Yagami.

Sora: Tai, Sara, tenéis que ir a comprar.

Tai y Sara: Espera que estamos viendo esta película.-dijeron a la vez.

Sora se acerco al salón y vio a su hija y su marido viendo una película de dibujos.

Sora: Cuando acabe la película, no pongáis otra, si no me enfado.

Tai: Vale, cariño, no te preocupes que no pongamos otra.-dijo pasivamente.  
Sara: Eso mama no te preocupes.-dijo pasivamente como su padre.

Sora solamente dio un suspiro.

Sora: Me voy a duchar, ¿Tai quieres ducharte conmigo?

Tai: Ahora voy.-dijo despreocupadamente.

Sora: Tú vienes ahora.-dijo cogiendole de la oreja.

Tai: Vale, pero no tires tan fuerte de mi oreja.

Sora le soltó la oreja y se fue a su habitación a coger ropa limpia, Tai la siguió y el también cogio ropa limpia y después fueron al baño a ducharse, pero a Tai pensó que Sara estaría sola así que fue a por ella. (Tai solamente tenia calzoncillos puestos) Cuando llego al salón apago la tele el DVD y cogio a Sara y se la llevo al baño.

Sara: Papa, suéltame, no me quiero bañar.-dijo moviéndose para evitar llegar a la ducha.

Tai: No, a ducharte, cariño.-dijo intentando sujetar.

Finalmente llegaron al baño Sora estaba cayendo agua de la ducha, padre e hija se le ocurrieron lo mismo, ya que sora no miraba porque estaba de espaldas.

Tai y Sara la iban asustar pero cuando estaban muy cerca de ella les empapo la cara con el agua de la ducha.

Sora: Solamente yo puedo asustar.

Sara: Eres muy mala, mama.-dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Tai: Eso Sora eres mala.-dijo también con los brazos cruzados.

Sora: Vamos desnudaros para bañaros.

Sara: Yo no me quiero bañar.

Sora: ¿Qué no te quieres bañar?-pregunto con una cara amenazante.

Sara: Me has oído mal, mama.-dijo disimuladamente.

Tai se puso ayudar a su hija a desnudarse y cuando termino se desnudo.

Sara: Mama ya hemos terminado.

Sora: Vale, Tai, ayúdame a lavarme la espalda.-dijo tirando la esponja a Tai.

Tai fue a lavarle la espalda su mujer y después se ducharon (hay que ahorrar agua, digo yo, xd). Cuando terminaron de ducharse, Sora fue a hervir coliflores y Tai y Sara cogieron los abrigos y fueron ha comprar.

En el supermercado.

Matt y Roberto se encontraron a Tai y a Sara comprando Roberto llamo a Sara y se acercaron, cuando Matt iba a insultar a Tai cuando lo tuviera cerca y cuando lo tenían cerca lo iba hacer.

Roberto: Papa, si vas a insultar al papa de Sara y a Sara, déjame recordarte que mama esta muy enojada contigo, papa.

Tai: Que pasa Yamato, ¿no nos vas a insultar como ayer?-dijo burlándose de el.

Roberto: No, Sr. Yagami, lo que pasa que mi mami esta muy enfadada con el.

Tai: Entiendo, Matt, mas te vale que no lo hagas, si quieres seguir vivo.-dijo al conocer como se las gasta Mimi cuando esta muy enojada.

Matt: No, me animas.

Sara: Hola, Robert, ¿Qué estáis comprando?

Roberto: Comprando comida sana no como compro ayer, papa.

Sara: Nosotros venimos a comprar calabaza, por que nos va hacer un puré de calabaza.

A Roberto le gusto lo que iba hacer Sora y dijo a su padre.

Roberto: Papa, llama a mama y pregúntale si nos deja comprar una calabaza.

Matt: Vale la llamo.- dijo como escusa para gastarse todo el dinero.

Tai: Dejad yo la llamo.

Tai llamo a Mimi y le pregunto lo de la calabaza y le explico por que su hijo quiere una calabaza y acepto.

Tai: Dice, que si, pero ha dicho textualmente, Ishida ni se te ocurra gastarte el dinero si quieres seguir vivo, Matt ya sabes que el dinero de casa lo controlan ellas.-dijo al darle pena Matt.

Sara: Papa, también va por ti lo mismo.

Tai: Ya hija, vamos a comprar la calabaza y nos vamos.

Roberto: Nosotros también vamos para allá, vamos a cómpralas juntos.

Tai accedió y las compraron Tai y Sara se fueron después de comprarla y se fueron a su casa por el camino estaban babeando deseando probar la calabaza, Roberto y Matt compraron la comida sana que pidió Mimi y después se fueron a casa.

Cuando entraron por la puerta Mimi pidió las vueltas y Matt se lo dio y después empezó a registrar a su hijo y a su esposo para ver si le ha dado todas las vueltas y después empezó a mirar las bolsas de la compra.

Mimi: Me gusta que me hagan caso y vosotros me lo habéis hecho, Roberto, ¿tu padre a insultado a los Yagami?

Roberto: No, mama.

Mimi: Ishida, ¿Qué quieres de comer? y ¿tu mi peque?-pregunto a su hijo dulcemente después de preguntarle a Matt pero a este de muy mala gana.

Roberto: Me da igual, mama tu comida es muy rica.

Matt: Yo unas hamburguesa con patatas y con huevo.

Mimi: Petición rechazada, Ishida, comida sana.

Matt: Tu veras, pero no me gusta las verduras.

Roberto: Pues bien que te las comes, cuando las hace mama.

Matt: Vale, me da igual cariño.-dijo intentando que Mimi nos e enoje con el.

Mimi: Vale, voy hacer calabaza frita y mañana hare puré de calabaza.

Roberto y Matt: Vale.-dijeron el primero muy ilusionado y el segundo sin ganas.

Mimi: ¿Así que no te convence?-pregunto acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de la cara de Matt.

Matt: Si, me convence cariño.

Mimi: No lo has dicho con muchas ganas a si que hoy duermes en el sofá.

Matt se arrodillo en el suelo suplicando que no le mandara al sofá, pero no consiguió cambiar la idea de su mujer.

Roberto: Mama, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Mimi: Claro que si, hijo mío.-respondió dulcemente.

apitulo 11:

Matt: Me voy a bañar, ¿Roberto te vienes a bañar?-termino preguntándole a su hijo.

Roberto no contesto por que intentaba escaquearse de bañarse.

Mimi: Eso hijo a bañarte, que hueles mal.

Pero no contesto y intento salir a la calle a jugar, pero su madre le vio las intenciones y lo cogio de la camiseta y lo levanto.

Mimi: ¿Tu donde ibas jovencito?-pregunto con cara amenazante a su hijo.

Matt: Bueno yo mientras me voy a bañar.

Mimi y su hijo le oyeron pero le ignoraron.

Roberto: Mama, no me quiero bañar.-dijo infantilmente.

Mimi: Si te tienes que bañar, por que hueles mal y si no te bañas no te dejare dormirte conmigo.-dijo dulcemente y chantajeando a su hijo.

Roberto: Vale, mama, me voy a bañar.

Mimi le soltó y fue al baño y mimi fue a coger la ropa del niño y fue al baño, pero cuando entro vio a Matt desnudo y ayudando a su hijo a quitarse la ropa Mimi cerró la puerta de golpe y espero un poco para dejar la ropa, cuando la dejo se fue a preparar la comida.

En el baño.

Roberto: Papa, ¿le pregunto a mama si quiere bañarse con nosotros?

Matt: Mejor no, hijo.

Roberto: ¿Por que papa?

Matt: Por que creo que tu madre no estaría muy cómoda, si estoy yo.

Roberto: Ah, ¿papa intentare que duermas con mama y conmigo?

Matt: Vale, por que hoy va hacer un frío por la noche.

Roberto: Por eso lo digo, con lo enojada que esta mama contigo, no creo que le haga mucha gracia cuidarte.

Matt: Es una buena excusa, para dormir hoy en la cama.

Roberto: Papa, se me ha ocurrido una idea, por que no cantas una canción romántica a mama.

Matt: No se yo si me saldrá alguna.

Roberto: Inténtalo por favor.-dijo con cara suplicante.

Matt: Vale, pero otro día.

Roberto: Vale.

Cuando de repente entra Mimi y ve el parónama de la situación y se sonrojo y se tapo la cara con la mano y dijo: No, tardéis demasiado que la comida esta hecha.-cuando termino se fue del baño.

Matt: Vamos a terminar ya de bañarnos, como a dicho tu madre.

Al cabo de un rato salieron del servicio limpios y vestidos y fueron a la cocina, pero solamente tenían el plato servido y frío, pero Matt calentó su plato y el de su hijo y empezaron a comer, cuando terminaron fueron a la habitación de mimi para ver si estaba allí. Estaba dormida en la cama, pero parecía que tenia frío, así que Matt la levanto un momento y Roberto abría la cama y cuando la abrió Matt la metió dentro de la cama, Roberto se acerco a ella y la dio un beso en la mejilla y Matt hizo lo mismo, después se fueron a la habitación de Roberto y durmieron la siesta juntos.

Al cabo de una hora Mimi se despertó de la siesta y encendió la tele y empezó a verla, pero de repente entraron Matt y Roberto a la habitación.

Mimi: ¿Qué os pasa?-pregunto extrañada.

Matt: Tenemos frío, por que nos hemos dormido sin ninguna manta encima y hemos cogido frío.

Roberto: Es verdad, mama.

Mimi: Vale podéis quedaros.-dijo sin ganas.

Roberto y Matt se metieron dentro de la cama, Roberto fue a donde estaba su madre para que esta lo arrullara.

Mimi: Vale, Rober, ven conmigo.-dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Roberto fue a los brazos de su madre, mientras que Matt se metió dentro de la cama y abrazo a mimi por la cintura, a esta no le gusto mucho la acción esa pero no dijo nada.

Mimi siguió viendo la tele sola ya que su hijo y Matt se quedaron dormidos, pero sin querer toco la frente a su hijo y sintió que estaba ardiendo y después se la toco a Matt y vio que también estaba ardiendo y puso con cuidado a su hijo en el pecho del padre de su hijo y fue a buscar un termómetro, cuando lo encontró tomo la temperatura a los dos varones y después los dejo descansar y ella siguió viendo la tele, pero esta vez estaba en el pecho de Matt y ella tenia en su pecho a su preciado hijo y la tele estaba baja, estuvo así durante un rato hasta que vio la hora de hacer la cena y se levanto a prepararla, cuando estuvo lista fue a despertar a su hijo y a Matt.

Mimi: Roberto, despierta hijo.-dijo dulcemente.

Roberto se movió un poco y dijo mama, déjame 5 minutos.

Mimi viendo que no tenía suerte intento despertar a Matt.

Mimi: Matt, cariño, despierta.-dijo dulcemente ya que se controlo ya que estaba enfermo.

Matt hizo lo mismo que su hijo y dijo lo mismo, pero en vez de decir mama dijo Sora. Eso a Mimi la enojo un poco pero pensó que seria normal que ella le despertara en el instituto.

Mimi así que tomo una medida que despertara a los dos.

Mimi: Roberto, Matt si no os despertáis en este instante llamare a la señora Yagami y os hará la cena.  
Matt y Roberto empezaron a sudar con el sudor frío y finalmente se despertaron y suplicaron que no la llamara a la madre de Tai.

Mimi: Ya estáis despiertos, no la llamare, pero ¿Queréis cenar?

Padre e hijo: No nos apetece mucho, pero queremos comer un poco.

Mimi: Vale, pero hoy los dos dormís aquí conmigo.

Matt: Vale, así no pasaremos frió.

Mimi: Vale, a cenar que se enfría la comida.

La familia Ishida fue a cenar, cuando terminaron fueron a dormir, antes cogieron mantas ya que iba hacer mucho frío por la noche y dos estaban algo enfermos, pero eso no evito que Matt y a Roberto no les costo encontrar el sueño de Morfeo, pero a mimi le costo poder dormirse ya que tenia a Matt cerca de ella y le venia recuerdos sobre el y se durmió cuando Matt la cogio de la cintura y la puso en su pecho y hay fue cuando se encontró con Morfeo.

Capitulo 12:

En la casa de los Yagami, cuando llegaron de comprar.

Tai: Sora, ya hemos vuelto de comprar.

Nadie respondió.

Tai: Que raro no crees hija.

Sara: Si, ¿mama no estará en el baño?

Tai: Vamos a verlo.-dijo cogiendo la mano de su hija y fueron al servicio.

Cuando llegaron al servicio no hubo nadie buscaron por toda la casa y no encontraron a Sora.

Tai: No esta tu madre Sara, ¿Qué hacemos?

Sara: No se vamos a ver la bella durmiente.

Tai: Vale, hija.

Sara puso el DVD y puso el CD de la película y la empezaron a ver cuando Sora llega a casa y ve a su hija en el pecho de su padre y los dos estaban arropados con una manta., y viendo una película de dibujos animados, eso la enterneció mucho y se acerco a ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Tai: ¿Dónde estabas Sora?-dijo sin despegar la vista de la tele.

Sora: Fui a dar una vuelta, Sara hoy duermes con nosotros.

Tai y Sara: ¿Y eso?-dijeron a la vez, peor sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Sora: Por que he visto que va hacer mucho frío, por la noche.

Tai: Vale, he dejado la calabaza en la cocina.

Sora: Vale.-dijo yendo a la cocina a pelar la calabaza y quitarle las pepitas, después fue a preparar el puré y cuando termino de hacerse el puré fue a llamar a Tai y a Sara, pero vio que estaban dormidos y con la tele puesta y el DVD encendido y apago las dos cosas y después despertó a Tai y a su hija suavemente.

Sora: Tai, despierta, tu madre ha venido y en vez de hacer puré ha hecho uno de sus inventos.

Padre e hija despertaron en seguida y miraron a sora.

Sara: Mama, ¿no estas de broma?-pregunto con una cara de terror  
Tai: Eso.-dijo con la misma cara que su hija.

Ante esto Sora empezó a reírse, eso molesto al padre y a su hija.

Sara: No tiene gracia, mama.-dijo inflando sus mofletes.

Tai: No tiene gracia.-dijo también hinchando sus mofletes.

Sora siguió riéndose de ellos y dijo: Vale, teníais que ver vuestra cara cuando lo he dicho.-cuando termino de decirlo siguió riéndose.

Tai: Sigue sin tener gracia.-dijo con sus mofletes hinchados y con los brazos cruzados.

Sora: Vale, esta preparada la comida y puesta en los platos, ¿me perdonas por reírme de ti?-pregunto con una cara de inocencia que tai no pudo evitarlo y la perdono.

Tai: Vale te perdono.-dijo dando a sora un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Sara: Vamos, papa, mama, a comer.-dijo interrumpiendo a sus padres.

Tai y Sora fueron a comer y después de comer recogieron la mesa y Sora se puso a fregar los platos, mientras que Tai y Sara fueron a ver la tele y echaban una película que no le gusto a Tai y se quedo dormido cuando Sora fue al salón cuando termino de fregar y también le gusto la película que estaba viendo Sara, así que desarropo a Tai que estaba arropado en una manta y se tumbo encima de el y empezó a verla, al rato se despertó Tai y vio a Sora dormida en su pecho y giro la cabeza y vio que también su hija estaba dormida y cogio el mando de la tele y la apago, después cogio a sora de la cintura y se volvió a dormir, al cabo de un rato se despertó Sara y fue a despertar a sus padres.

Sara: Papa despierta.-dijo moviendo a Tai.  
Tai: ¿Qué pasa, hija?-dijo con la voz dormida.

Sara: Despierta a mama, para que prepare la cena.

Tai: Vale, hija.

Tai la iba a despertar suavemente, pero recordó como le despertó antes ella y dijo: Hija, tráeme un vaso de agua.

Sara fue a la cocina cogio un vaso subiéndose encima de la encimera y después lo lleno y volvió con su padre.

Tai: Gracias hija.-dijo antes de tirarselo a sora en la cara.

Esta se despertó enseguida y se encontró a Tai y a Sara riéndole de ella. A sora no le gusto mucho y dijo: Tai, hoy vas a dormir en el sofá y sin ninguna manta, y también no os voy a hacer la cena y vais a volver a comer calabaza en una larga temporada.-dijo con voz calmada.

Tai y Sara suplicaron que no hiciera eso.

Sora: Dejad de suplicar, Yagami, vas hacer la cena y mas te vale que no le pase nada a la cocina.-dijo con cara amenazante.

Tai: Vale, señora.-dijo al estilo militar.

Sora: Tú y yo vamos hablar muy seriamente jovencita.

Sara trago saliva del miedo que le producía su madre.

Tai fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, afortunadamente no quemo nada de la cocina cuando termino llevo el plato de sora al salón y Sara y Tai comieron en la cocina y cuando terminaron, Tai fue a ver si ya había terminado Sora de comer y vio que su esposa estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele y cogio el plato y se lo llevo a la cocina y después volvió, al salón, cuando llego se tumbo al sofá al lado del que estaba tumbada Sora.  
Tai: ¿Sigues enfadada, Sora?

Sora: Déjame en paz Yagami.

Tai, no dijo nada para no empeorar las cosas y Sara volvió de donde estaba y se tumbo con su padre en el sofá, y Sara le susurro a su padre: ¿Cómo hacemos que mama, nos perdone?

Tai: Ni idea, hija, vámonos a la cama que empieza hacer frío.

Tai: Cariño, vamos a la cama que empieza hacer frío.

Sora no contesto por que estaba dormida.

Tai: Sara, ve a mi habitación y abre la cama y yo la llevo.

Sara fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres y abrió la cama.

Tai cogio a Sora de forma matrimonial y la llevo a la habitación la metió en la cama y el se fue al baño, mientras que Sara se tumbo con su madre y cuando tai volvió del servicio se encontró que las chicas de la casa estaban dormidas y el también se tumbo y puso a Sora en su pecho y a su hija también en su pecho y abrazando a las dos.

Capitulo 13

Al día siguiente Sora despertó en el pecho de Tai y se pregunto que hacia allí y vio a Tai durmiendo placidamente y lo iba a tirar de la cama pero el sitio que lo iba a tirar estaba Sara y el otro lado estaba lejos así que cogio a Sara y la recostó en su pecho y después le quito las mantas a Tai y este se despertó por el frió.

Tai: Sora, cariño dame las mantas que tengo frió.

Sora: Que te dije yo, sobre lo de dormir al sofá.

Tai: No te iba a dejar en el sofá, pero hacia mucho frió y me vine aquí.

Sora: Más te vale.

Tai: OK, pero dame las mantas, que tengo frío.

Sora le dio las mantas y este se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

Sora: Oye déjame las mantas a mi también.

Tai: Acércate, para que te arrope y dame un beso, si no, no te la doy.

Sora se acercó a Tai y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tai: Así esta mejor, me perdonas de ir al sofá.-dijo poniendo una cara de cordero degollado.

Sora se conmovió y le dio un beso en los labios, y le dijo que le perdona.

Tai le devolvió el beso, mientras despertaron a Sara.

Sara: Buenos días.-dijo flotándose los ojos y adormilada.

Sora: Buenos días hija.-dijo dando un beso en la mejilla de su hija.

Tai: Buenos días, hija.-dijo también besando la mejilla de su hija.

Sara: Mama, tengo hambre.

Sora: Ahora preparo el desayuno.-dijo levantándose de la cama.

Tai la cogio de la muñeca y la devolvió a la cama y dijo yo hago el desayuno.

Sara: Papa, haz tostadas, así no tocas la cocina.

Sora: Bien visto hija, Yagami espero que la cocina este limpia cuando la vea.

Tai: Vale.-dijo algo intimidado.

Cuando Tai se fue hacer tostadas le dijo Sara a su madre.

Sara: Mama, ¿Qué apuestas a que papa por alguna casualidad tendrá la cocina sucia y no se habrá enterado que por sucio se entiende las migas de pan.

Sora: No apuesto nada, cariño, por que va ha ocurrir.

Sara: Hace frió, mama.-dice recostándose en el pecho de su madre.

Sora: Hay que levantarse a desayunar hija, por que sino te vas a quedar enana.

Sara: Mami, no te pases.-dijo inflando sus mofletes.

Sora: Que mona te ves.-dijo estirando sus mofletes.

Sara: Te vas a enterar, mama.-dijo haciendo cosquillas a su madre.

Sora le devolvió las cosquillas y terminaron de hacerse las cosquillas cuando llego Tai.

Tai: Ya están hechas.-dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Sora y Sara: Ya vamos.-dijeron todavía riéndose.

Después fueron a comer las tostadas, Sora le hecho mermelada de fresa (me fascina comer las tostadas así), Sara le hecho mantequilla y Tai, aceite de oliva, con un poco de ajo. (No están mal así, si te gusta el ajo)

Sora: Después te quejas de tu madre, Tai.

Tai: Están buenas, que quieres que le haga.

Sara: Mientras a mama no le peguen la manía de la abuela, no me quejo.

Sora: A mi me gusta cocinar rico, no mezclar cosas.

Sara y Tai suspiraron por la tranquilidad de que Sora no iba a experimentar cosas.

Sora: Aunque siempre, podemos comer allí.

Tai: Cariño no bromees con eso.

Sara: Eso mama.

Sora: Vale.-dijo intentado aguantar la risa.

Sara y Tai: No tiene gracia.-dijeron hinchando sus mofletes.

Eso a Sora le entro más la risa.

Tai la levanto de la cintura y la llevo a la cama y por el camino Sora se estaba quejando por eso y Sara detrás de ellos y cuando llegaron a la cama Tai la bajo y Sara aprovecho para hacerla cosquillas.

Sora: Parad, por favor.-dijo riéndose ya que también Tai se unió ha hacerla cosquillas.

Tai: Paramos si dejas de hacernos bromas.

Sora: Vale, dejo de hacer bromas.

Tai y Sara pararon de hacer cosquillas a Sora, pero esta se aprovecho y empezó hacer cosquillas a su hija y a su marido.

Después de un tiempo los tres estaban cansados y jadeando por la sesión de cosquillas.

Sara: Mama, ¿Te ha quedado claro que no tienes que bromear con lo de la abuela?

Sora: Claro que no, enana.-dijo sonriendo.

Sara: Mama, por que estoy cansada, que si no te haría cosquillas.

Tai le entro el sueño y se quedo dormido, peor cuando se dieron cuenta Sara y Sora, le fueron a despertar, pero no de manera dulce si no que le metieron una patada para que se cayera al suelo.

Cuando le dieron las patadas a Tai en el pecho este se cayó ya que estaba casi al borde de la cama y se despertó y dijo:

Tai: No, ¿me podéis despertar normal?

Sora: El día que no te entre sueño a la mínima, te despertare normal.

Sara: Yo soy de despertarte normal, pero me molesta que siempre te duermas cuando mama y yo conversamos.

Tai: Lo siento, pero tengo sueño.

Sara miro a su madre tú o yo le despierta con la mirada y decidieron que fuera Sora.

Sora le despertó a besos y Sara la dijo.

Sara: mama, ¿por que le despiertas dulcemente?

Sora: Por que al final le vamos hacer daño.

En casa de los Ishida.

Roberto: Mama, despierta, tengo hambre.

Mimi: Cinco minutos mas.

Matt: Es imposible despertar a tu madre, ¿hago tostadas?

Mimi se despertó y dijo: Espero que cuando vea la cocina este limpia y hazme 3 tostadas úntalas con mermelada de fresa y me la traes.

Matt la ignoro, pero si va hacer las tostadas a su esposa y pregunto a su hijo: ¿Cuántas quieres, hijo?

Roberto: Dos, papa y lo mismo que mama tráemelas.-dijo abrazando a su madre y esta también le abrazo.

Matt fue a la cocina preparo tostadas y las unto con mantequilla las suyas con mermelada y a su esposa e hijo les echo mermelada sola y fue a la habitación.

Cuando entro a la habitación vio que estaban dormidos, dejo las tostadas y los despertó y cuando despertaron Matt les dijo que tenían las tostadas y ellos vieron las tostadas de Matt.

Mimi: ¿Cómo te puedes echar eso a las tostadas?-pregunto haciendo una cara de asco.

Roberto: Papa, así las tostadas están malas.-dijo poniendo la misma cara que su madre.

Matt: Que no os gusten a vosotros no hace falta que no me gusten así.

Mimi y Roberto hincharon sus mofletes y Mimi pregunto: ¿has limpiado la cocina?

Matt: Ahora lo limpio.-dijo levantándose.

Mimi le cogio el brazo y le voy a sentar en la cama y dijo: Cuando termines de comerte las tostadas, vas a limpiar.-dijo mirándole a los ojos y se quedo un rato mirándoselos perdidamente y el también estaba mirando los ojos de Mimi y cuando se iban a besar algo los interrumpió.

Roberto: Papa, no están mal las tostadas, aunque un poco quemadas.

Matt: ¿Qué se le va hacer? Pero están buenas, no.

Roberto: Si, aunque a mama le salen mejor.

Matt: Claro si tu madre es una gran cocinera, no tengo oportunidad de ganarla.

Mimi se sonrojo y le dio un tierno beso a Roberto y otro a Matt en la mejilla a los dos.

Matt: Hijo, después que desayunes, ponte el abrigo y ve a casa de los Yagami.

Roberto: ¿Por qué, papa?

Matt: Por que voy hacer una cosa con tu madre y es mejor que no estés.

Mimi ya sabia por donde venia los tiros.

Mimi: ¿Tu quieres que te perdone, no?-pregunto cruzándose los brazos.

Matt: Si.-dijo con sinceridad.

Mimi: Vale, lleva a Roberto a casa de Tai, sino, no.

Matt: Vale, venga Roberto vamos a vestirnos.

Roberto: ¿Sara, estará despierta?

Matt: Creo que si, seguro que le encantara jugar contigo.

Roberto: Entonces si.-dijo muy contento y yendo a su habitación a vestirte.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse fueron a casa de Tai y mientras estaban de camino, Mimi llamo a la casa de Tai a explicarle las cosas, pero lo cogio el teléfono Sora.

Mimi: Sora, van Matt y mi hijo para allá.

Sora: Vale, ¿pero por que nos lo dejas?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Mimi: Por que yo y Matt vamos hacer unas cosas subidas de tono.-dijo sonrojándose un poco por el teléfono.

Sora: No te preocupes, estará en buenas manos.

Mimi: Muchas gracias, dile a Tai, que como le vea un chichón o algo parecido le doy.

Sora: Vale, ahora se lo digo.-dijo colgando el teléfono.

Mimi también colgó el teléfono y empezó a limpiar un poco la casa, mientras que llegara Matt.

Matt llego a casa de Yagami y llamo al timbre y abrió Sora.

Sora: Hola Roberto, hola Matt.

Padre e hijo: Hola.

Sora: Roberto, Sara esta en su habitación.

Roberto fue a la habitación para jugar con ella.

Matt: Hasta luego Sora.

Sora: Hasta luego.

Matt se fue a su casa y cuando llego Mimi le recibió con un apasionado beso.

Mimi: ¿Y como me vas a convencer, para que te perdone?-pregunto melosamente.

Matt: Así.-dijo cogiendola de la cintura y dándola un apasionado beso.

Mimi: Me has convencido.-dijo devolviendo el beso.

Matt: Vamos a la cama.-dijo cogiendo a su esposa al estilo matrimonial.

Mimi le beso apasionadamente por el camino y cuando llegaron a la cama Matt el dejo suavemente en la cama para hacer cositas de parejas.

En otro lugar:

¿?1: Creo que el propósito que viajaron en el tiempo, no creéis que esta completado.

¿?2: Si, todavía quedan dos viajes, más, se me ocurre una idea, por que no hacemos viajar, a los dos mocosos adultos a este tiempo.

¿?1: Ya, entiendo.-dijo golpeando su mano con el puño.

¿?2: Vamos hacerlo, ya que estoy se va a poner muy interesante.

De vuelta con Mimi y Matt.

Mimi estaba recostada en el pecho de Matt, pensando cuando volverían a su tiempo.

Mimi: Matt, ¿Cuándo crees que vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo?

Matt: No lo se, pero, ¿me visto y busco a Roberto?-dijo levantándose a coger los pantalones.

Mimi: Si, búscalo, yo me quedare haciendo la comida.-dijo levantándose para coger la bata

Matt: Vale, ¿Puedes preparar unos macarrones?-pregunto mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Mimi: Vale, lo preparare si hay pasta, si no arroz.

Matt: Vale.-dijo dándola un buen beso en la mejilla.

Matt cogio una camisa, pero no podía abrochar unos botones y pidió ayuda a Mimi.

Matt: Mimi, ¿me puedes ayudar un momento? Por favor.

Mimi se los abrocho enseguida y dijo: Matt, si te dice sora que Roberto se ha portado mal, me lo dices.

Matt se termino de vestir y se fue a casa de Tai, cuando llego llamo a la puerta y le abrió Tai.

Matt: Hola Yagami y mi hijo ¿Dónde esta?

Tai: Ishida, se esta bañando con Sara y no creo que salgan hasta dentro de un rato.

Matt: Entiendo, se acaban de meter a bañar.

Tai: Casi aciertas, Sora les ha obligado, por que se han manchado con la harina que han sacado y han puesto la cocina, perdida.

Matt: Bueno a Roberto le espera una en casa, pero si no se lo digo a Mimi, no pasara anda.-dijo hablando para si mismo.

Tai: Ishida, yo soy tu se lo diría, si no quieres dormir en el sofá o en la calle.

Matt: Mejor se lo digo.

De repente se escucha una voz gritando.

Sora: ¡Tai quieres venir a ayudarme!-exclamo desde el baño.

Matt: Mejor que valla yo.

Tai: Si, mejor, yo voy a ver un documental sobre el fin del mundo en 2012, que vi anunciado en el telediario.

Matt: No sabia que a este le iba esas cosas.-pensó para si mismo mientras iba al baño.

Cuando entro vio a Sora totalmente empapada y sujetando a Sara y a Roberto lo estaba intentando.

Matt: Te ayudo, Sora.

Sora: Te lo agradecería, Matt.

Matt sujeto a Roberto y Sora aclaro el pelo a su hija y después aclaro la cabeza a Roberto.

Sora: Matt te he ahorrado el tener que decírselo a Mimi.

Matt: Muchas gracias, Sora.

Sora: De nada, pero dile de mi parte que no le de azúcar en toda una semana y que se cepille los dientes nada mas que llegue o llévale al dentista.

Matt: ¿Qué ha hecho?

Sora: Vaciarme el bote de azúcar entre mi hija y tu hijo, mancharme la cocina de harina, me han manchado todo el salón, por que mi marido estaba con el maldito documental, después me han manchado toda la casa al correr por toda ella, por que no querían bañarse.-dijo todo eso casi sin respirar.

Matt no contesto a Sora, pero le dijo a Roberto: Jovencito, tu madre te va a castigar muy severamente.

Sora: Si quiere pegar a mi marido, yo la dejo.

Matt: Entonces el del documental, va a limpiar la casa.

Sora: No lo dudes y Sara tu no vas a comer una chuche en lo que queda de mes.

Sara y Roberto: Ha sido culpa de papa/señor Yagami.

En el salón.

Tai: Achuu-estornudo y dijo alguien debe estar hablando de mi.

En el baño.

Sora: Ha si que el tiene la culpa.-dijo secando a Sara.

Sara: Si, mami, papa nos dio el bote de azúcar diciendo que no éramos capaces de comérnoslo todo.

Sora: A el si le va a llegar el fin del mundo.-dijo con una cara sádica.

En el salón.

Tai: tengo un mal presentimiento.

En el baño.

Matt seco y vistió con mucha rapidez a su hijo y se despidió de Sora.

Matt: Hasta luego, Sora.

Sora no contesto, por que estaba pensando que hacerle a Tai.

Matt después salio del servicio y fue donde Tai y le dijo.

Matt: Tai, tu mujer te va a matar.

Tai: ¿Por qué?

Matt: Porque tu hija te ha echado las culpas del desastre ese.

Tai: Estoy perdido. ¿Por que a mi?- termino preguntándose de su suerte.

Matt: Yo me voy que no quiero ver sangre.

Matt abrió la puerta y se fue de allí, como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Capitulo 13:

En casa de Tai después de que se fuera Matt y Roberto, Sora cargaba a su hija hasta el sofá y después que la dejo allí, le pregunto a su marido: ¿Por qué le dijiste a los niños que se comieran el bote de azúcar?

Tai: Yo no les dije nada, cariño.-dijo como si no supiera nada.

Sora: Y yo voy y me lo creo, limpiaras toda la casa, tu solito.

Tai: No por favor no me mandes a limpiar la casa entera.-se puso de rodillas suplicando de que no limpiara la casa entera.

Sora: Si lo vas hacer, si no lo haces no te voy a dar de comer tu veras.

Tai: Vale, cariño.-dijo sin ganas.

Sora: Pero antes.-dijo mientras se levantaba y seguía diciendo: Todavía tengo que dar tu castigo.

Tai: ¿Qué castigo?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Sora: Este.-dijo echando a tai al suelo mientras le hacia una llave de defensa personal.

Tai: Por favor, cariño, para, ahhh.-suplicaba a su esposa, mientras sentía dolor.

Sora: No, ahora a limpiar y hoy duermes en el sofá.

Tai: Por favor cariño, no me dejes dormir en el sofá con el frío que hace.

Sora: Haberlo pensado, cariño, así que ha limpiar.-ordeno a su esposo.

Tai: Si no me queda mas remedio, pero déjame hoy dormir en la cama.-suplico a su esposa.

Sora: No, ponte a limpiar ya.-dijo sin alzar la voz, pero dijo con mucha frialdad.

Tai: Jooo, si no hay mas remedio.-dijo yendo a por un cepillo y un recogedor para recoger el azúcar del suelo.

Sora: Tai, lo quiero bien recogido, así que mas te vale, que no vea nada sucio.-Dijo antes de que Tai fuera a por el recogedor y el cepillo.

Tai cogio el cepillo y el recogedor, para después empezar a barrer toda la casa y cuando terminaba en un sitio lo recogió y lo tiro a la basura, para después ir al salón para ver la tele un rato con su mujer y su hija.

Tai: ¿Qué estáis viendo?-pregunto nada mas entrar.

Sara: Viendo la película del Rey león que echan en la tele, papa.

Tai: Vale, hija, ¿Sora hoy de comer?-pregunto muerto de hambre.

Sora: Lo que haya, Tai.

Tai: OK, cariño, Sara, déjame un sitio, que tu madre da miedo.-dijo yendo para donde su hija.

Sara: vale, papa.-dijo dejándole un sitio.

Tai se tumbo al lado de su hija, puso sus manos en su nuca mientras bostezaba.

Sara: Papa, ¿ya tienes sueño?

Tai: Un poco hija, después de comer nos vamos a dar una vuelta.-susurrando a su hija.

Sara: Vale, papa, podríamos visitar a la tía Kari y al tío Tk.-dijo también susurrándole al oído.

Tai: Cariño, ¿después de comer vamos a visitar a mi hermana y a Tk?

Sora: De acuerdo, Tai, mas te vale, no hacerle nada a tu cuñado.

Tai: Vale, cariño.-dijo mientras bostezaba.

Sora: Al menos ponte la mano en la boca, mientras bostezas.-dijo al ver a su marido bostezar.

Tai: Lo siento.-dijo mientras seguía bostezando, pero esta vez tenía la mano puesta en la boca.

Sara: Mama, ¿no crees, que tenemos que llamar a la tía, para avisarla que vamos?

Sora: Tienes razón, hija.-dijo sonriendo a su hija.

Tai: No creo que le importe que aparezcamos sin avisar.

Sora: Que tal si a tu hermana te la encuentras en una situación comprometedora con Tk.

Tai: Me lo cargo, como me lo encuentre con las manos largas.

Sora: Ves por eso lo digo, Tai.

Tai: De acuerdo, llamaremos.-dijo rindiéndose ante su mujer.

Sora: Pero la llamas tu, Tai.-dijo ordenándole.

Tai miro a su esposa y dijo: Esta bien llamare yo después de comer.

Sora: Tai, cuando quieras comer hay puré en la nevera.-dijo para después bostezar.

Tai la vio bostezar y dijo: Cariño se tapa la boca cuando bosteza.

Sora: Perdona, cariño, pero es que tengo sueño.

Tai: te perdono, cariño, si me dejas dormir hoy en la cama.

Sora: Depende de cómo te comportes en la casa de tu hermana.

Tai: Esta bien, cariño.-dijo sin ganas de discutir.

Sara: Mama, tengo hambre.-le pidió de comer a su madre.

Sora: Tai, ya has oído a tu hija, échala de comer.-ordeno a su marido.

Tai: De acuerdo.-dijo levantándose del sofá para irse a la cocina.

Tai abrió la nevera, saco el puré, cogio un plato donde hecho un poco de puré para su hija, después lo calentó, cuando lo calentó se lo llevo al salón, pero tuvo que volver a la cocina para coger una cuchara y dársela a su hija.

Sora: Tai, dala de comer, no quiero que manche nada.-ordeno a su marido cuando llego con la cuchara.

Tai se sentó en el sofá y dijo: Sara ponte en mis piernas.

Sara hizo caso a su padre y se sentó en las piernas de este.

Cuando se sentó, este le empezó a dar de comer, mientras ella veía la tele.

Cuando Tai termino de darla de comer se levanto y dejo el plato en el fregadero para después lavarlo, después fue a la nevera otra vez y se hecho su parte de puré para comer el.

Tai después de calentárselo, se lo llevo a la mesa de la cocina para comer allí, cuando estaba comiendo apareció Sora para echarse de comer ella Tai la vio y dijo:

Tai: ¿Quieres que te lo eche yo sora?-pregunto dejando de comer.

Sora: No, ya me echo yo, Tai.

Tai: OK, cariño.-dijo antes de seguir comiendo.

Tai termino de comer poco después, se levanto y dejo su plato en el fregadero, después se acerco a su esposa que estaba esperando a que se terminara de calentar su plato, después de acercarse a ella la dio un beso fugaz, para después salir de la cocina para ir a su habitación para echarse la siesta.

Sora: Como lo sabia que se iba a dormirse la siesta.-pensó para si misma

Sora cuando termino de comer volvió al salón y vio que su hija estaba casi dormida, mientras veía la tele y se acerco a ella para despertarla, para preguntarla.

Sora: Sara, ¿quieres dormir un poco la siesta?

Sara: Si, mama, pero quiero dormirla contigo.

Sora: Claro hija, voy a por una manta y nos dormimos juntas.-dijo levantándose a por una manta, después fue donde estaba Sara.

Sora: Déjame un sitio para tumbarme.-pidió a su hija.

Sara dejo un sitio a su madre y Sora se tumbo, su hija poco después se acomodo sobre el pecho de su madre.

Al cabo de un rato tai se levanto de la siesta y fue al salón para llamar a su hermana y se encontró a su hija e esposa durmiendo en el sofá placidamente, se quedo un poco mirando por lo bonitas que se veían las dos, después se acerco a ellas y las dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una, después cogio el teléfono inalámbrico para llamar a casa de su hermana y se fue a la cocina para hablar con ella, por que no quería despertarlas.

Tai espero a que le cogieran la llamada al poco tiempo se lo cogio su hermana:

Kari: ¿Quién es?-pregunto algo adormilada.

Tai: Soy tu hermano, Kari.-dijo mientras bostezaba.

Kari: ¿Tienes sueño, hermano?-pregunto algo mas despierta.

Tai: No creo, me acabo de levantar, igual que tu, ¿no?

Kari: Tienes razón, hermano, ¿querías algo?

Tai: Si, cuando tu sobrina y tu cuñada se despierten vamos a dar una vuelta y nos vamos a pasar por tu casa.

Kari: De acuerdo, hermano.

Tai: Adiós, hermana, después nos vemos.-dijo despidiéndose de su hermana.

Kari: Adiós, hermano.-dijo antes de colgarle.

Tai después fue al salón, para ver a su esposa e hija durmiendo, pero decidió que despertarlas, primero fue a despertar a su hija.

Tai: Sara, despierta.-dijo moviéndola suavemente.

Sara: Mm, cinco minutos mas, mama.-dijo recostándose mas sobre el pecho de su madre.

Tai después lo intento con Sora.

Tai: Cariño, despierta.-dijo moviéndola suavemente.

Sora: Déjame dormir 5 minutos mas.

Tai siguió insistiendo hasta que al final se despertaron.

Sara: ¿Querías algo papa?-dijo flotándose los ojos con sus manitas.

Sora: Eso, cariño.-dijo también flotándose los ojos.

Tai: No ¿Queríais ir a casa de la tía, Kari?

Sara y Sora: Si, ¿Pero la has avisado?-preguntaron casi a la vez.

Tai: Claro que si, por quien me tomáis.-dijo sonriéndolas.

Sara y Sora: Por papa/ por tai.-dijeron a la vez.

(Esto es lo que me pasa a veces con mi madre, yo digo lo que ha dicho tai y después mi madre me responde por mi nombre)

Tai: ¿Cuándo queráis salimos?-pregunto.

Sora: Espérate que nos arreglemos los pelos y nos vamos, Taichi.

Tai: Vale, cariño, yo mientras me voy a lavarme los dientes.-dijo mientras empezaba a tararear

Al cabo de un rato salieron a casa de Kari, por el camino Sara iba en el medio y agarrada de la mano a sus padres, hasta que llegaron a casa de Kari.

Sara llamo al timbre de casa de su tía, que abrió Kari, poco después.

Sara: Buenas tardes, tía Kari.

Kari: Buenas, tardes, Sara, pasad adentro.

Los tres pasaron dentro de la casa de ella, cuando paso dentro del salón vio a su tío, a Roberto, a Mimi y a Matt.

Sara: Hola, tío, Tk, señores Ishida y Roberto.-saludo.

Los demás: Hola Sara.-devolvieron el saludo.

Sora y Tai: Buenas a todos.

Los demás: Buenas.-dijeron, mientras Mimi se levantaba.

Mimi cuando se levanto fue hacia Tai y le aplico una llave de judo.

Mimi: ¿A ti quien te mando a que los niños se comieran el bote de azúcar?-le pregunto mientras seguía haciendo la llave de judo.

Tai: Nadie, anda, Mimi, suéltame.-le pido.

Mimi: Te soltare, pero como tenga alguna caries te acordaras de mí.-le amenazo soltándole.

Tai: Nunca cambia, la chica esta, es agresiva.- pensó mientras se levantaba.

Tk: Cuñado, cuando aprenderás, a no hacer travesuras con los niños.

Sora: Tk, este nunca aprenderá, por eso se pasa media vida durmiendo en el sofá.-le dijo a él.

Tai: Jajaja, sora, me desmonto.-dijo irónicamente.

Sora: Esa es mi intención cariño.-dijo acercándose a él, para morderle suavemente la barbilla.

Kari: Hermano, sora, ¿queréis algo de beber?-pregunto sonriéndoles.

Sora: No gracias, Kari.

Tai y Sara: Kari/tía, yo un vaso de chocolate como me gusta.-dijeron a la vez.

Kari: Ok, después os doy una noticia, de acuerdo.

Tai: Ya Se estas embarazada.-dijo metiéndose con su hermana.

Sora le metió una patada en la entrepierna que le dejo tumbado en el suelo por el dolor que sentía y después dijo.

Sora: Cuñada, no le hagas caso a este orangután.

Kari: Si, aunque ha aceptado, pero lo tenía que hacer yo, no tu, Tai, sora, llévale a comer a donde mi madre.

Tai no se entero por el dolor que sentía.

Sora: No te preocupes, ira, mañana a comer allí.

Kari: Ok, pues eso que estoy embarazada.

Mimi: felicidades, Kari.-dijo abrazándola.

Sora también abrazo a Kari, mientras la decía.

Sora: Kari felicidades.

Matt: felicidades a los dos, Kari, Tk

Kari Y Tk: Gracias, ¿queréis tarta que he comprado?

Tai: Yo, quiero tarta.-dijo mientras se seguía retorciéndose por el dolor.

Kari: Tú te quedas sin tarta, por bocazas.

Tai: Vale, hermana.

Sara: Tía, ¿de qué es la tarta?

Tk: De piñones, vamos tu favorita.

Sara: Si, entonces quiero.

Todos empezaron a comer su trozo de tarta excepto Tai, ya que no le dejaron ni coger, ni un trozo, pero tampoco a acercarse a su hija ya que posiblemente la quitara un trozo a su hija, como no pudo se acerco a su mujer con cara de cordero degollado, pero esta no sintió pena y no le dio ningún trozo.

Tai: No es justo, yo también quería tarta.-dijo como un niño pequeño con puchero incluido.

Todos se rieron de él, incluida su hija, pero el que más se reía era Matt.

Matt: ¿Qué te pasa que el pequeño Tai, no tiene su porción de tarta?-le pregunto burlándose de él.

Tai: Que te Jo….-le dijo.

Sora: No digas palabrotas que hay niños.-le dijo furiosa.

Tai: Vale, lo siento pequeños, pero no retiro lo que le he dicho a él.-dijo algo enfadado.

Matt: ¿Quieres pelea?-pregunto poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Tai: Por supuesto.-dijo poniéndose igual que Matt.

Lo que no sabían es que sus esposas se estaban calentando sus manos para darles una colleja a sus respectivos maridos.

Y cuando iban a comenzar a pelear, le pegaron la colleja y dijeron.

Sora y Mimi: No, peléis delante de los niños.-dijeron a la vez y pegando la colleja a sus maridos.

Tai y Matt: Esta bien.-dijeron a la vez ya que no querían discutir con ellas.

Tai: ¿Después dices que no hay que pegar delante de la niña?-pensó.

Después de este altercado empezaron de hablar de todo un poco durante varias horas, hasta que a los dos niños les entraron el sueño.

Sara y Roberto: Mama, tengo sueño.-dijeron a la vez.

Mimi vio la hora y dijo:

Mimi: Nos tenemos que ir, es muy tarde.

Sora hizo lo mismo que Mimi y dijo lo mismo al ver la hora.

Sora: Venga nos vamos, Sara despídete de todos.

Sara: Si, mama.-dijo acercándose a Kari, para darla un beso en la mejilla a su tía.

Kari después la abrazo y la dio varios besos en la mejilla, después Sara fue hacia su tío Tk y le dio un beso en la mejilla, este después la dio otro en la mejilla, así con los demás excepto sus padres y con Roberto que le dio un abrazo que él respondió.

Después la familia Yagami-Takenouchi se fue a su casa y le toco despedirse Roberto he hizo lo mismo que Sara.

Cuando Tai y su familia llego a su casa, Sora empezó hacer la cena, mientras Tai y Sara jugaban un poco para que ella no se durmiera y cenara.

Después de unos minutos Sora les llamo para que fueran a cenar ya que hizo algo de comida rápida, padre e hija fueron rápidos en ir y se sentaron para empezar a comer.

Tai: ¿Qué has hecho, de cenar?

Sora: Tallarines con pollo al curri.-dijo simplemente.

Tai: Pues esto no me lo voy a terminar de comer ni queriendo.-aviso.

Sara: Me como lo que dejes papa.-dijo entusiasmada ya que le encantaba.

Sora: ¿Qué no te gusta?-le pregunto.

Tai: No, si le quitas el curri me gusta, ya que no me gusta para nada el picante.

Sora: Ahhh.-dijo simplemente empezando a comer.

Tai y Sara también empezaron a cenar, Tai cada poco tiempo cogía la jarra de agua para llenarse el vaso de agua y comía otro poco de su comida hasta que llego un punto que no pudo más por el picante.

Tai: Toma hija para ti.-dijo a su hija.

Sara cogió el plato de su padre y se lo termino de comer ya que el suyo se lo termino poco antes que su padre se lo diera y sora ya se había levantado y dejado su plato en el fregadero y se había ido a la habitación a cambiarse y a dormirse cuando llegara su hija ya que no se le olvidaba que su marido dormía en el sofá.

Tai se levanto bebió un poco de agua y cuando su hija termino de comer cogió el plato de ella y de él y lo dejo en el fregadero y después fue al salón a coger varias mantas para dormir en el sofá, Sara fue a su habitación a ponerse su pija y después fue al servicio a lavarse los dientes en su servicio y hacer sus necesidades y después de lavárselo fue a la habitación de sus padres y se tumbo en la cama con su madre, Sara puso su cabeza en la almohada y se quedo dormida al poco tiempo Sora después la abrazo y se quedo dormida ella también.

Tai le costó un poco mas quedarse dormido y cuando lo consiguió se despertó en su cama de su habitación de secundaria.

Tai: Vaya sueño más raro he tenido, como he podido soñar con Takenouchi y con Ishida.-dijo antes de mirar el reloj.

Tai: Ostias que llego tarde.-dijo buscando su ropa para vestirse rápido e ir a la cafetería a desayunar rápidamente.

A Tai se le olvido el sueño que tuvo y poco después empezó a salir con sora y toda la vivencia que tuvo en su sueño fue realidad.

Fin.


End file.
